


Team FLME: Volume 3

by Super_Human456



Category: Original Work, RWBY, Team FLME
Genre: Death, End of an era, Fan Series, OC Team, Team FLME - Freeform, Volume 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Human456/pseuds/Super_Human456
Summary: The Vytal Festival Tournament, a place where students challenge one another and themselves for the show of unity and peace between Kingdoms.  But as plots unfold, choices are made and people are tested not just in terms of combat.Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.  All characters from RWBY are own by Rooster Teeth.  All RWBY OCs within this story are owned by me.





	1. The Vytal Festival

On top of the dorms of Beacon Academy, Frederic Scorch stands overlooking the school. He pulls out a photo and stares at it. He sighs and smiles upon looking at it.

Fred: It's, uh... it's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry for the wait, things have been... pretty hectic. Ember and I got to be partners, and the rest of our team is really nice. I, I was able to become a team leader, if that's good for you? I know, I'm not the best. Not compared to you. You two were incredible, but I'm just a sad reminder of what you left behind. I'm sorry, I wasn't to help, to save you. But I'm doing everything I can to save others, the world. I know it's not enough but please... please forgive me. I'll do what I can to avenge you, to strike down the horrible person that killed you. I'll do my best, to end the life of your killer, (He places the photo back in his jacket and walks to the door.) by any means necessary. Even to my grave.

_________________________________________________________

In the Team FLME dorm, Ember Ignis falls to the ground and begins doing pushups. Sitting on the bed, Leia Burns is loading her rifle and inspecting it. Fred walks into the dorm and quickly earns a surprised look on his face.

Fred: May? What are you doing?

May Fumi is seen lying down over Ember's back, reading while he is doing pushups.

May: Don't ask me, he wanted me to.

Ember: It's added weight to lift. Workin' on those muscles for the big fight.

Fred: Okay?

Leia: You know, you're his brother. How does this surprise you?

Fred: Fair point. (He walks to his desk and takes out the Scorch Blades. He inspects them.) So, everyone's ready?

Leia: Yep.

May: Uh ah.

Ember: (Gives a thumb up, now doing one handed pushups.) Yep!

Fred: Alright. We're well trained, good strategies. Good everything.

Leia: Well that depends on who we're fighting.

May: Who are we fighting?

Ember: Fred's dance date and her team.

Fred: Wait wha-  
_________________________________________________________

The scene changes to FLME standing in the Amity Coliseum on a blank bio. Across from them stands Team VILE. Eadwulf is cracking his knuckles and starring at Ember, Llew grabs her sword, Ing places a single round in his assault rifle and Violet leans on her staff looking flirtatiously at Fred.

Fred: Whhaaaaatttttttt!?

Violet: Hey, Hot Shot.

Leia: Well this will be fun.

Overlooking them, Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck are in the press box preparing to announce. They sit in their seats and lean in to their microphones.

Port: Ladies and Gentlemen, it is the moment you all have been waiting for, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from the Amity Coliseum! (he waves his arm to gesture at the entire event from his place on the gigantic screen over the crowds)

The Coliseum is shown in its full glory, as shuttle craft transport people to and from the various floors while the entire structure hovers around the airspace of Beacon Academy.

Port: This being the first round and our opening match, allow us to break down the rules to you all.

Oobleck: (he holds up the appropriate number of fingers for each of his explanations as a hologram to his side illustrates the rules) The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... is skill.

Port: (nods as another hologram pops up to do the same thing) Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom! (the hologram disappears with the image of a victorious figure, sword raised and wearing a crown)

Both teams look away from the screens to understand the rules and back to one another. Ing and Violet look to Llew and Eadwulf on their team and nod to represent who will go on. Leia, May and Ember all look to Fred who has his eyes locked with their now opponents. They nod and resume starring at the opponents.

Violet: Hey, Hot Shot. (Fred looks to her.) After we win, you're buying me dinner tonight.

Fred: (Smirks) Then I guess you won't be eating tonight.

Violet: Is that so?

Fred: We shall see.

Port: (announcing over the cheering crowds) Team FLME of Beacon verses Team VILE of Shade.

As each team readies their poses, a circle of holographic roulettes start spinning frantically through various symbols and colors before finally landing on an urban environment behind FLME.

May: City-scape

The other roulettes lands on a savannah.

Ember: Savannah.

Leia: Plan?

Fred: (Looks over the biomes and VILE.) Plan Delta-One.

FLME all smiles as Ember walks next to Fred.

Port: 3... (Eadwulf forms a fist.)2...1...

Fred: Move!

Port: BEGIN!

Ember and Fred enact their Steamroller plan and create a large cloud of steam, with pretty much no one is able to see through at all.

Violet: Really? Ing, Llew.

Ing began to use his rotating baton to create a tornado of wind as Llew does the same with the tip of her sword using wind dust. The two of them blows all the steam away as crowds cheer for the first fight. When the steam is cleared, there is no sight of anyone from Team FLME. Eadwulf begins to be on guard as does Ing and Llew. Violet looks around for FLME.

Ing: Okay what-

Ing is shot away by a sniper round from May.

Llew: Violet!

Violet looks up to see Fred going in for a kick, but she blocked it with her staff, pushing him away from the team. Violet shoots a round at Fred, but he is able to deftly evade all of her shots. Ember then attacks Eadwulf, pushing him back to the high grass bio. Leia also opens fire at Llew, surpassing her into cover. Back to Fred who unleashes a series of fury kicks to Violet, with her only countering a few. Fred activates his blades and slashes as Violet who blocks the strike.

Violet: So, where do you wanna go tonight?

Fred: Why does this matter?!

Fred breaks the pin and slides underneath Violet and kicks her in the face while in a handstand. He then does a handspring and lands and kicks her in the face again.

Cut to Leia and May, they are still providing supporting fire for their team, shooting at Ing, Llew and Eadwulf when given the chance. Llew watches from behind a rock and sees May and uses her semblance to teleport behind her and attack. May senses this and converts her sniper back to a sword and blocks the strike. However, Llew teleports again and kicks May out of her sniper's nest.

Leia looks up to see May get dismounted by Llew. Leia then goes to fire at Llew, however, Llew flips over her and attacks Leia. Leia converts her rifles to clubs and counters Llew's attacks. May comes up and Llew flips over and attacks May from behind. May continues her attacks on Llew when Ing uses his semblance to get to the location and assist Llew by whacking Leia away with his baton. He converts it to an assault rifle and fires at her but Leia uses her shield to defend herself. May is then flung across her.

Back on the main area, Ember punches Eadwulf off and sees May being flung. Fred lands next to him and also sees the hit. Violet runs to the rest of the group to assist her partner and friend.

Ember: May!

Fred: Go, I got this.

Ember nods and runs away. Eadwulf gets up and gives chase but is stopped by a line of fire. He turns to Fred and the two lock eyes and Eadwulf charges and throws a punch. Fred jump and kick on his forehead, stunning the Faunus and making him stubble. Fred takes the advantage and lands several flurry kicks on Eadwulf. After a few more kicks, Eadwulf and Fred now enter the savannah bio.

Fred goes in for one more kick which makes Eadwulf stumble back into a rock. After Eadwulf regains his composure, Fred kicks his face, sending his head into the rock. Fred enacts one last roundhouse kick to Eadwulf, sending him through the rock, knocking him out of the fight.

Fred: Don't mess with my brother.

Fred then runs to the rest of his team.

Cut to the main fight, May and Llew are still dueling as Ing is thrown over their heads. As Ing lands, Ember lands on top of him, knocking him out of the fight. Violet blocks an attack from Leia and gives off two more strikes of her own, but is kicked away by Fred. Llew teleports behind her and teleports again with her. They arrive at the center of the arena and Violet looks up at the aura monitors to see that half her team is out and she is at 45 while Llew is at 50 while FLME is all above 75.

She looks to Llew who nods and and Violet sees FLME coming towards them. Violet then uses her semblance on the entire team, electrocuting them.

Violet: Sorry, Hot Shot. But, I got to eat something tonight.

As the lighting is pounding at the team, Fred looks around and sees his team in pain and struggling. Suddenly, he takes his index and middle finger from both hands and actually begins to redirect the lighting.

Violet: Okay, that's new!

Fred redirects the lighting to Violet and Llew and both are electrocuted instead of the team.

Ember: What?

Fred: Move!

Fred and Leia charge forward at Violet while May and Ember do the same to Llew. When Violet finishes stumbling, she is met with a kick to the face from Fred and a whack from club by Leia. Llew is also thrown by Ember into the air and shot by May and is thrown back to the ground by Ember, knocking her out. Leia knocks Violet into the savannah and against a rock. Fred then kicks Violet through the rock, knocking her out.

Port: And Team FLME is victorious. What a way to kick of this year's Vytal Festival Tournament!

Fred walks up to Violet who is holding her head in pain. Fred extends an arm out to her which she takes and he helps her up.

Fred: Like I said, no dinner.

Violet: Yeah, yeah. Good fight?

Fred: Great one.

Violet: (Looks down and back to Fred.) Still holding my hand.

Fred: (Eyes widen and he removes the hand.) Nope!

Violet: Oh c'mon! One day, Hot Shot!

Eadwulf is now waking up from his fight with Fred. As he grips his face, he notices his glasses are gone and begin to panic.

Eadwulf: Where are they? Where are-

His glasses land on his stomach.

Ember: I believe, these are yours.

Eadwulf puts on his glasses and looks up to see Ember standing over him with his hand out.

Ember: Need a hand? (He smiles)

Eadwulf takes the hand and both stand up.

Ember: Hey. For the sake of Kingdom unity and (looks to Fred and Violet) for our teams, we cool?

Eadwulf: Yeah, we cool. (Both have a bro-hug.) Hey, can I be honest?

Ember: Shoot.

Eadwulf: (He looks to Fred.) Your brother is terrifying.

Ember: I know right! It's awesome.  
_________________________________________________________

Team FLME is walking through the under walkways of the Amity Coliseum which would led to the main arena. As they are walking through, Fred is punched in the shoulder.

Fred: Ow! What-

Olive Pine appears with the rest of Team WIOW.

Olive: Way to go guys!

Ember: Thanks, Piney.

Widow: Spectacular performance.

Leia: Aw thanks.

Fred: Hey, you guys pulled off the plan flawlessly.

Port: (Over announcements) Our next fight will be Team WIOW of Haven vs Team SSMR (Summer) of Atlas.

May: So you guys are up next?

Ireland: Yep, facing some Atlas crew. Should be easy.

Leia: Will it?

Ireland: Hey, I hit them harder than a Grimm on a baby.

Fred: Well best of luck.

Olive: Thanks. So who do you guys have going on?

Fred: Well I mean-

Leia, May and Ember: Fred!

Fred: What?

Leia: Boss, your the only possible choice in the matter.

May: And Ember acts as a good partner and mind reader for you.

Ember: So Fred and I?

Leia and May: Yep.

Fred: Alright. I guess I going onward.

Olive: Awesome.

Widow: Well then, best of luck to you all.

Olive: Make round 2 fun for us all.

Team VILE enters the same corridor and walk towards the group.

Olive: You guys cool with them?

Ember: We're about the find out.

Ember pulled his arm up so it was leveled with his head. As Eadwulf walked by he hit Ember's arm with his own twice and both smile.

Ember: We're cool.

Llew: Best of luck to you all.

Ing: Yeah! Don't make our loss useless.

Violet: So, who do you guys got going on?

Fred: Well, I guess its Ember and I.

Violet: Oh well then. (Violet grabs Fred's chin and kisses him on the cheek.) Good luck, Hot Shot.

Team VILE walks away leaving FLME and WIOW. Fred is seen blushing from the kiss as he was hit on the shoulder by Ember.

Ember: Told you, you were a charmer.

Fred: Yeah yeah. Let's get going.

Scene cuts to black.


	2. Old Faces

The opening ends to Team FLME sitting in the stands with Team VILE right beside them. Team WIOW lined themselves up to face their opponents, an all male team from Atlas, SSMR. The biomes are selected as forrest on SSMR and mountain on WIOW.

Ember: (Chanting) Let's go WIOW! Let's go!

Fred surveys SSMR and spots a contender wearing black body armor.

Fred: Hey Ember, does that guy look failure?

Ember: Kinda of. Who is it?

Fred: Don't know. Can't put my tongue on it.

_________________________________________________________

The scene flashes to a blue background with white particles gathering into the united tournament symbol of the four kingdoms as it revolves to the left of Oobleck, back in the announcer's box.

Oobleck: That was quit the spectacle performed by one of Beacon's top first year teams, and I am certain Mistral fans were cheering them on as two of their members are from the kingdom itself, Frederic Scorch and Ember Ignis.

Port: Well, Mistral fans gear up as this next match is with Mistral every own, Team WIOW. (Cuts to WIOW waving to the crowd.) These lovely ladies, and crowd favorites, will be up against Atlas' Team SSMR. (Cut to team SSMR preparing for a fight.)

Stonewall: (To Widow) Ma'am, it is a pleasure.

Widow: Same to you.

Stonewall: I bid thee, best of luck.

Ireland: And to you as well, Blondie.

Stonewall: (Whispering to his team) Prepare to fire.

Ireland jerks up and seems to hear the discussion. She turns to her team and nods.

Ireland: Their going for an ariel, get ready to move!

Oobleck: 3,2,1 BEGIN!

Stonewall, and his teammates, Solomon and Regen opened fire but the girls have already moved. The boys landed and spread out, choosing their targets. Regen and his teammates, Magnus opened fire at Willow whom quickly evade their attacks while Olive struck at Regen, knocking him off Willow. Solomon leapt into the air and brought his hammer down on Ireland who blocked. Ireland went for a whack on Solomon's leg with her bo staff but was blocked and kicked in the stomach.

Widow slid along the grass in front of a mountain and looked directly at Ian Stonewall, SSMR's leader.

Widow: Solider.

Stonewall: Leader.

The two Stonewall was the first to swing but was blocked by Widow's daggers. She then took the offensive and used a series of kicks to push Stonewall back, however, none actually landed. Stonewall then flipped over Widow and brought his sword down to her.

Solomon blocks Ireland's lunge with his hammer. Ireland flips over Solomon who responds by spinning his his hammer to hit her again. Solomon and Ireland enter in a stand still with one another. Suddenly, Solomon leaned his hammer, shifting its weight to one side and leapt and kicked Ireland in the face and grabbed her Faunus ear and pulled with all his might, making Ireland scream in pain as she is thrown across the arena.

Up in the stands, May watched as Ireland had her ear pulled and cried out in pain. She turned away and her eyes shut as she leaned onto Ember. All three of her teammates noticed. Ember got up and began to direct May out of the arena.

Ember: Sorry guys, love to stay. But Kitten and I have some...gifts to by for...our friends...right now. Yeah.

Before he could leave, Fred grabs Ember's arm.

Fred: (Whispering) I don't want her watch this team fight anymore.

Ember: (Whispering) That makes two of us.

Fred: (Whispering) Get her out of here. Take her to the fairgrounds, dorm. I don't care where, just not here.

Ember: (Whispering) Got it. (To May) C'mon Kitten. I have an idea on what we can do.

Ember and May leave the area. Violet and her team look over to Fred who sits back down, sternly looking at Solomon, or the student in black armor.

Violet: She ok?

Fred: She'll be fine. Don't worry.

Cut back to the fight where Willow swings at Regen who blocks the attack. Willow swings again and is successful in hitting him. Magnus comes from behind and shoots her, but Willow evades and is soon met with attacks from both left and right. She then activates her semblance and grows spikes on her skin and combats them both.

Willow then charged at Regen and the two entered a heated standstill with Magnus attempting to backhand her, which he did successfully. However, Willow then used her semblance of growing spikes in her skin and attacked Magnus. While Magnus was pushed back with repeated sword swings and punches with her thorns.

Back to Widow, who then blocked his sword and then kicked him in the stomach. She then attempted to kick him in the head again, but he grabbed her by the ankle and threw Widow back into the middle of the arena. Stonewall then used his semblance, giving himself stone skin and charged at Widow. When she got up, Widow was tackled by Stonewall who continued to run to the woodland bio they fought in. Widow then attempted to stab Stonewall in the back with her knives, they didn't leave a dent. When she realized this, she hit a tree and was such throw it by Stonewall. However, Widow was still not out.

Olive tried to assist her partner, however instead she decided to use her semblance and thus retreated to concentrate on charing it. After a few seconds, Olive unleashed her power and began to attack Stonewall too save Widow. She used her vines and roots of the biome they were in. She then also used her vines to throw Magnus out of the arena, effectively eliminating him from the fight.

Widow was then doubled teamed by Regen and Solomon who were able to complete break her aura and knocked Widow out. Regen then attacked Willow again but she was able to push him back and threw him across the arena. However, Regen launched five rockets at her, depleting her aura, knocking her out.

Olive then attacked Regen with a couple of sword swings before using some trees to avoid his attacks. She was the attacked by Stonewall and the two entered a small duel with one another. Regen also dealt some hits on Olive before Stonewall kicked her.When she turned around to recover from the kick, she was greeted with Solomon's large hammer and smashed into a series of trees, knocking her out, forcing WIOW to lose the match

Oobleck: (in the announcer's spot with Port) And with that amazing upset, Team SSMR moves onto the doubles round.

Leia: (Hand over mouth) Oh my-

Fred: (Sighs and looks depressed. He raises his head up.) C'mon let's make sure they're okay.

Fred leaves as does Leia and Violet.   
_________________________________________________________

May is sitting by the dining hall of Beacon Academy as memory flashes play again in her head.

Shadow: (Memory) Your parents abandoned you. Abandoned...Abandoned.

May hears the sheik of her cry as Shadow pulled her ear and Ember's loud cry as well. She closes her eyes and opens them to a little version of herself being beaten by Shadow. She closes her eyes again in fear.

Ember: Hey?

May opens her eyes to see Ember standing over her with cotton candy.

Ember: I uh...I know this won't make the memories go away. But, it's worth a shot.

May: (Takes it) Oh, thanks.

Ember sits down next to her.

Ember: You doing ok?

May: Kinda of. Not really. (She takes a bite from the cotton candy.) It's just hard for them to leave. To forget, you know?

Ember: Yeah. Yeah, I know.

May: Do you think they're still out there?

Ember: Who?

May: My actual mom and dad.

Ember: If they are, they should be proud of you.

May: Thanks. (She takes another bite. As she does, her eyes open in realization.) Ember, is this stolen?

Ember: Maybe?

May: Ember?!

Ember: (Sighs) Yes.

May: (Looks at Ember and smiles.) Good. (She continues to eat it, earning a smile from Ember.) Should I tell them-

Ember: Only if you are ready, not them.

May: I know but I feel as if I should

Ember: It's not their call. If you need to talk about it, then talk. If not, don't sweat it.

May leans onto Ember's shoulder and closes her eyes

May: Hey, Ember.

Ember: Yeah.

The two lock eyes and suddenly, May smears her cotton candy all over his face. While Ember looks slightly annoyed, May is laughing, almost sprouting tears of joy. Ember takes some of the cotton candy and eats it.

Ember: Huh? Still good.

Ember takes some of the cotton candy and smears it on May's face.

May: (Playfully) Hey! No! (More candy is placed on her face.) Why?!

Ember then goes down to her cheek and licks some of the candy off.

May: (Playfully) Ember! Gross!

He keeps going and May keeps on laughing.   
_________________________________________________________

Fred, Leia and Violet walk to Team WIOW. They stop in front of the defeated team.

Leia: Good try guys.

Willow: Yeah, thanks.

Widow: We appreciate your concern. Thank you.

Violet: How you guys handling it?

Olive: We're alright. Right Ireland?

Ireland: (Holding her ear.) I suppose.

Ian Stonewall comes over to the group.

Stonewall: I just wanted to state, thank you for a well fight match. I had a wonderful time.

Widow: Thank you for the match as well.

Stonewall: Anytime ma'am. (He bows and walks away.)

Violet: I don't like them.

Fred: Yeah. That makes two of us.

Fred then glares at Solomon who continues walking and laughing. He turns to see Fred and he smirks and winks. Solomon keeps walking.

Fred: Who is he?

_________________________________________________________

May is sitting on her bed in the dorm room as Ember is standing in the center. Fred and Leia soon come into the dorm room.

Leia: May, you're ok. You are ok, right?

May: Yeah I'm fine.

Leia: What happened?

May: I um...

Fred: You don't have to if you don't want. If you want to, then tell us when your ready. Not when we want to.

May: No, I need to say this. (Deep breath) Back when I was a child, Shadow Ombre, my "Father" would do that to me.

Leia: What?

May: The ear pull. The beatings. All because I was a Faunus. I'm sorry.

Fred: Don't be. You were the victim. Not the abuser.

Leia: Who else knew about this?

Ember: Me. (Leia and Fred look to Ember) I knew. She told me back in the first semester.

Leia: (To May) Why didn't you tell us, your team your-

Ember: We didn't say because we didn't want to. Ok!

May: (Mumbling) Please stop.

Leia: Look, she's my partner, she should tell me.

May: (Mumbling) Please stop.

Ember: Well I went with her to see that twisted idiot in prison, first hand here.

May: (Mumbling) Please stop.

Leia: Well-

Ember: Well my rear!

May: (Yelling) Stop!

Fred steps into the middle of the group.

Fred: How about we all take a walk? Get some fresh air and just see the sights a few more times before the school officially ends.

Leia: We still have-

May: (Mumbling) Could we?

Leia and Ember look at one and shrug and look at May.

Leia: Sure.

The team steps out of the dorm room and walk through the school grounds.   
_________________________________________________________

Team FLME walk through the school grounds and enter the dock regions. A ship from Atlas enters the air space and comes to the school grounds.

Ember: Is that?

Fred: Elsa!

Scene cuts to black


	3. Family Ties

The opening ends to FLME running up to the Atlas ship. Leia and May are slightly panting as Fred and Ember make it to the docking platform to see Elsa Inverno standing with some guards.

Leia: Slow down who is she?

Fred: Elsa!

Leia: Wait, your brother's teammate.

Fred: (cups mouth) Elsa!

Elsa turns around and calls off her guards as FLME runs up to her.

Elsa: (Looks around as she approaches them) Beacon. So this is what it is truly like. Just as underwhelming as I presumed.

Ember: Good to see you too Elsa.

Elsa: Oh...yes. Hello, Mr. Ignis and Young Mr. Scorch.

Fred: How have you been?

Elsa: Better.

Leia: ...Well this is nice, apparently.

Fred: (Looks to Leia and then back to Elsa.) Elsa, these are our teammates, May Fumi and-

Elsa: Leia Burns. (She walks up to Leia and wraps a arm around her.) It is a honor to finally met you. (She turns to Fred and Ember.) If you could allow the ladies some time to talk.

Fred: Uh? Yeah sure, ok.

Elsa: Many thanks.

The girls leave and Fred and Ember walk away as well to get clear from the Atlesian guards.

Elsa: I must say I am humble by your appearance here, Ms. Burns.

Leia: Uh, thank you. But, let us not forget May, correct?

May: No, no. I'm just gonna sit back and watch the fireworks.

Leia: (Whispering) May! Help me!

May mouths a "Good Luck" and follows behind them.

Leia: (Whispering back to May) What should I do?!

May: (Whispering) But stuck up like Atlas! If someone insults you, get offended!

Leia: Right.

The camera cuts to Elsa, Leia, May and the androids walking towards the courtyard, before shifting to first-person view, where a certain someone dizzily sneaks up behind the AK-200s and promptly decapitates one, before kicking its head towards the group.

Isaac: Hey! (group turns around to see the man who had previously saved Fred from Lavender.) Yeah, I'm talking to you, Snow Queen.

Elsa holds her fist in the air, signifying a halt and says nothing.

Leia: (angrily walks up to the offender's face) Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?

Isaac: (places hand on Leia's face) Sssshhh. Not you, Burns. (pushes her out of his way as he moves forward)

Leia: Hey!

Isaac: (looks at the irritated Elsa as he clarifies) You. (a crow is seen perched on a lamp post before flying off and circling past the group). Saw more of those Atlas ships coming into town. I guess old Ironwood really wants to take Vale for himself, (Yells) Am I right people?

Elsa: You realized you just destroyed Atlas military property, correct?

Isaac: Oh, oh. I'm so sorry. See, I believed this was some form of Atlas garbage, free for the taking.

Elsa: I don't have time for you immature games, Isaac!

Leia: (Circles back around to Elsa and May) Wait, Isaac? As in-

Isaac: Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?

Elsa: It's in the title.

Isaac: So it would seem. So, what is with all the specialist anyway? Still want to conquer an entire kingdom.

Elsa: Excuse me?

Isaac: Look around you. Atlas is everywhere. I thought for sure I made a right turn coming out of Vacuo to get to Vale, not a left to the ice cold, HEARTLESS, people "up top".

Elsa: I'm done with you.

Isaac: Just like how Ironwood is done conquering Vale for our "protection". I mean come on people! Atlas ships left and right. These, "knights" as they call it. And let's not forget about that military tech stolen by terrorist.

Elsa: If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you! (draws her sword)

Isaac: Alright then... (slicks back hair) Come take it.

Elsa then draws her sword and attacks Isaac, who dodges all her swings and stabs. He then bows before her and she makes downward strike is blocked by the base of Isaac's sword.

Isaac: I think we both know what happens next.

He tosses his sword in the air and proceeds to kick her in the face and catches his sword and goes on the offensive. Isaac then begins to push Elsa back with her retaliating only in slight strikes that do almost nothing to stop Isaac.

Fred and Ember walk onto the scene.

Fred: What the heck is going on?

Leia: Some crazy guy starting attacking your friend over here.

Ember: Seriously? Why is it- oh my-

Fred: It's Isaac!

Leia: What?

Fred: Kick her to the curb, bro!

Ember: No mercy!

Leia places her hand on her face is frustration as the fight progresses.

Cut back to the fight where Isaac then launches Elsa behind a pole and throws his sword cutting the pole in two. Elsa then blindly launches at Isaac who dodges her strike, mockingly winking at her and throws her back on the avenue with a kick to her back.

Isaac then lands on his sword and shoots the ground to propel himself back to Elsa whom he launched up and onto a railing. He then fired at Elsa who jumped and dodged the blast onto a wall. The two the shared a smile with one another before Elsa ran up the wall and Isaac opened fire at her. Isaac then jumped onto Beacon's archway and chased after her, firing blast from his shotgun. He then used his semblance to launch lava at Elsa who proceeded to freeze and cause a screen of steam, shielding Elsa. Isaac then searches for Elsa as he sees a cloud of white steam consume her, narrowing his gaze.

Suddenly, Elsa flies towards him, with Isaac pulling up his hair and smiling at her. He blocks the attack and the two get launched down onto the ground where they resume their fight. Elsa then uses her semblance and pushes Isaac back and then unleashes a flurry of ice at him, with Isaac only slightly blocking the attack.

Isaac then launches a wave of fire at Elsa, forcing her to stop the attack. Elsa then prepares to strike with her semblance with Isaac doing the same. He then taunts her before she strikes, however before their blades could met, they are stopped by Qrow and Ironwood.

Qrow: Geez, Iz, I'm here for only a few minutes but still.

Elsa looks up to see who has caught her arm only to see James Ironwood let her go.

Elsa: (lowers her blades as she addresses Ironwood) General Ironwood, sir!

Ironwood: What's going on here?

Elsa: He started the altercation, sir.

Isaac: Not true, Snow Queen let'er rip first. Properly faster than an Atlesian soldier would.

Qrow: (Lightly chuckles) Looks like you did pick up a thing or two.

Ozpin: Now now everyone. (intervening beside Glynda Goodwitch) This was a simply altercation nothing of note. Please relax.

Goodwitch: Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess. (glares at the four)

Ironwood: Let's go.

Ironwood and Elsa leave and Isaac smirks as they walk away. Fred then leaps onto Isaac's back, making him stumble just a bit.

Fred: Isaac!!!! (He is still on Isaac's back) Hey. It's so good to see you again!

Isaac: (He chuckles. He leans back and Fred flips off.) Likewise little brother. (They fist bump.)

Ember: Hey, what am I, chopped lamb?

Isaac: If you were, you be in your father's stomach, you know how much he loves lamb. (They first bump.) Good to see you guys again.

Ember: Likewise, brother.

Qrow: Iz! (the Huntsman turns to look at his mentor) Oz and I need a minute.

Isaac: (to Fred, discreetly) I think I'm in trouble.

Fred: You did destroy the courtyard after a few minutes of it being secured.

Isaac: Yeah, I did. (winks and gives him another fist bump) Catch ya later, little brother. (he walks off to join the others)

Leia: Suddenly, Ember's recklessness makes sense.

Ember: Oh, no that's from my Dad. (He walks off with Fred.)

Leia: That's not at all reassuring.

_________________________________________________________

The scene shifts to Ozpin's office late at night. Ironwood is waiting with his arms crossed while Elsa is impatiently pacing about. Suddenly, a smirking Isaac, accompanied by Qrow, Goodwitch and Ozpin, arrive in the elevator.

Elsa: Of course you would attempt to do this in front of everyone!

Isaac: Hey, its called having balls. Something the Atlas Military has. (To Ironwood.) My apologies, James. But still, way to have some of your lieutenants and commanders attack fellow huntsmen. 

Ironwood: Elsa, my ship. Now! (Elsa nods and walks out and into the elevator.) So, what have you learned?

Isaac: Well, for starters, your "military" certainly is causing more chaos then you hoped.

Qrow: Told you.

Ironwood: Issac!

Isaac: Yeah, yeah. (He places his scroll on Ozpin's desk. A map of Vale emerges.) According to Bazaar, Roz and her White Fang have located here in Forever Fall. All White Fang activity in Mountain Glenn has ceased.

Qrow: We know, kid.

Isaac: Hey, we did our job.

Ironwood: So, your group has already begun to decide on what to do?

Isaac: Of course.

Ozpin: Thank you, Isaac. That will be all.

Isaac: Oz, what about the infiltrator, or autumn?

Ozpin: We can assure you, Isaac, everything will be taken care of.

Isaac: Really? My old team is out there for you and Roz!

Qrow: Look, kid. I know you care about that girl of yours, but...(Sighs; to Everyone else) He's right.

Isaac: Thank you.

Ironwood: Exactly. Roz needs to be taken down now. For the defense of the maidens and our guardian.

Isaac: You mean, my BROTHER!

Qrow: Look, Iz-

Isaac: No, Qrow. You have your niece and what she can do. My brother has become more of a threat to HIM, then anyone else in this room.

Ozpin: Isaac, we appreciate the concern, but please. We will handle the issue of the maidens as long as you keep providing us with intel and Roz's advancements.

Isaac: Yeah, sure, Oz. Sure. (He walks out.) Oh and Ozpin. (Ozpin turns to him) Keep watching him for me. Thanks. (The door closes.)

Goodwitch: (To Qrow) More like you every time.

Qrow: Eh, what can I say. Like mentor, like apprentice.   
_________________________________________________________

Isaac leaves the CCT tower and enters the courtyard. Elsa is standing outside the door.

Elsa: Go over well?

Isaac: Hardly. Sorry, 'bout the whole ruse thing.

Elsa: No your not. (She walks away.)

Isaac: Your right. I'm not. (Follows her.)

Elsa: So, what now?

Isaac: Contact Bazaar. We got work to do.

Scene cuts to black.


	4. Secrets Learned

The opening ends to Elsa sitting alone in a pavilion in the middle of the night sipping tea. A eagle flies into the pavilion and Bazaar Hiltzaile appears in its place and takes a seat next to Elsa. Isaac then runs into the area and sits across from Elsa.

Isaac: So? How is everyone doing today?

Elsa: Isaac!

Isaac: Geez alright. Look, if this is about the whole "Invading Vale" thing-

Bazaar: Isaac, please.

Isaac: Right. So, Bazaar. What you got for us?

Bazaar: Our suspicions are still correct. No White Fang activity anywhere in the kingdom. Roz's settlements have been tracked from Forever Fall, to the Emerald Forrest, the mountains and back. I recommend action if we are to deal with this threat. Who knows what they could be planning next.

Elsa: If we are to act, then we must act now. I prepose a full Atlas strike on Forever Fall to wipeout Roz and her forces.

Isaac: No!

Elsa: No?

Isaac: If an attack was unleashed it would result in a catastrophe. Atlas troops running into a forrest located near a civilian populous and a Grimm location. Not to mention you will alert her of the attack.

Elsa: Well I disagree.

Bazaar: I agree with Isaac, we must take small actions and not go in full force. We do not want Roz to know we are after her. Remember your own words, "Subtly is the Key"

Elsa: Very well. So, what is our next move.

Isaac: For now, we just lay low. We keep an eye on the Guardian and Autumn. Nothing else. Bazaar, continue to track Roz, maybe we could-

Elsa: She will NEVER join us.

Isaac: She has before.

Elsa: But she wont anymore

Isaac: C'mon Elsa. This is our old leader we're talking about here.

Elsa: One who is a monster.

Bazaar: That has yet to be seen.

Elsa: (Sarcastically) Clearly. I'll return to General Ironwood. Inform him of the news.

Isaac: Good. (To Bazaar) Bazaar. See what you can't find back in the field. Perhaps an attack or another step for the council.

Bazaar: Understood.

Isaac: Good. Let's roll.

They all nod and leave the area.   
_________________________________________________________

Leia is seen in the large training hall of Beacon. She slashes at a few holograms of foes and fires at a few more. She uses her semblance to block a few more bullets and leaps over her shield and whacks the slashes the holograms. When she finishes she hears slow clapping behind her and sees Elsa Inverno walking up to her.

Elsa: Interesting.

Leia: Oh, thank you ma'am.

Elsa: Your sword-play is impressive I must say. If you do need a mentor, similar to Isaac and Frederic please feel free to ask.

Leia: Wait? You just saw me run through a few training exercises and you what to be my mentor?

Elsa: I would enjoy seeing future huntsmen and huntresses be as successful as possible.

Leia: Well... alright. Sure.

Elsa: We shall begin.

Elsa draws her sword and dashes towards Leia. The heiress blocks with her semblance and slashes at Elsa who also dodges the attack. Leia strikes again but Elsa flips over her and kicks her in the back. Leia uses her rifles and opens fire at Elsa who dodges the strikes and lands in front of Leia, pushing her back into a wall.

Elsa: Well then, we have a lot of work to do.   
_________________________________________________________

Fred: (as red action lines appear behind him with oriental battle music playing) You'll never beat me, brother.

Isaac: (with similar blue lines behind him) You can try!

Ember: (calling out his support as orange lines follow him) You got this, Boss!

May: (calling out her support as purple lines follow her) You can do it, Fred!

Then the entire scene is revealed to be in team FLME's dorm room at Beacon Academy, and the screen of the video game Fred and Isaac are playing is shown just as one of the pixelated ninjas decapitates the other, with the announcer saying "SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" Isaac grins as Fred looks on.

Isaac: (Finger points to Fred.) Bang!

Ember: May, your up!

May takes Fred's position and readies the game.

Isaac: (while the game begins again with "NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES!") Now, where was I?

Fred: Last mission.

Isaac: Right. (Flashes to his story) There I was, moving through the southern tip of Vacuo. I was able to find refuge in a small village just along the coast.

Ember: What were you doing there?

Isaac: I was looking for someone, a wanted man. So, I decided to look to the village's tavern for the drunk. Once I entered, I could see 'em. Bounty Hunters, White Fang, low lives, thugs, black market dealers from Mistral, even some huntsmen I graduated with getting a drink. And that's when it happened!

Fred: What?!

Isaac: I was beaten...by the mere sight...of the bartenders leggings, oh my!

The vision of pink hearts, a beautiful maid with slightly-skimpy clothing, and the very happy Isaac is interrupted by a thrown dog-head pillow, which Isaac deftly catches much to May's ire (not helped by the game announcer calling out once more "SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!").

May: Your Brother is the worst! (She gets up and leave the room)

Ember: Oh c'mon. Kitten!

Isaac: (Concerned) Should I-

Ember: Nah. She's fine. I'll get her back in here later.

Isaac: Well alright. Best two out of three.

Ember takes May's position and plays for May.

Fred: So, Isaac. Get in trouble with Qrow and Ozpin?

Isaac: Nah. Its Qrow. He always has me covered. Not to mention, Oz and I go back to the first Vytal Festival I was in.

Ember: Well, it is good to see you again. We thought you be gone by now.

Isaac: What? And miss out on my brothers kicking butt. No way. Besides, this place has better food then out there. Speaking of, Bazaar contacted me after you mission with him.

Fred: Oh?

Isaac: Yeah, he said you guys did a good job.

Ember: Well we are one of the top first year teams.

Isaac: (leaning over to rub it in his brother's face as he scowls at the repeated "SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!") Obviously?

Fred: Yeah, read the scoreboards.

Isaac: Never let that get to your head. If it went to Elsa, it can go to yours too.

Fred: Wait what?

Isaac: Just ego stuff. You're training to be a future defender of the world. Do NOT let it go to your heads. I'm just that way when I'm off work. Don't act like that in the field. Remember, your talking to a member of the coolest team since AMER (Amber) to graduate Haven. (reaches behind him into one of his pockets and pulls out a photo lined with stains and age of four figures - himself, Roz Quarzo, Bazaar Hiltzaile and Elsa Inverno.) Hah-Team RBIE (Rubine)...We were definitely cool, minus Elsa.

Ember: (Makes drum sounds.)

Isaac: We went cocky, don't make the same mistake. (He gets up) Never think your done because a professional says your good. That just means you need to work harder. (He walks to the doorway) And NEVER believe that you just stop learning. (He sees his brothers disjointed.) Hey, you two...you will become great huntsmen. You're already great men. And Fred, Mom and Dad would be proud. Catch you later little brothers. (He leaves the room as Ember and Fred smile to one another.) 

_________________________________________________________

Leia and Elsa are back to training as Elsa strikes at Leia again who counters her attack. Leia flips over Elsa and completes to strikes above her and lands and sweep her leg to trip the huntress.

Elsa: Excellent. (Gets up)

Leia: Thank you.

Elsa: But we're not done yet.

Leia: Look, Miss Inverno I appreciate the effort. But all this, this is just, well to much.

Elsa: There is never such thing as 'too much'.

Leia: Look, Elsa. You have helped by improve my skill but that is all we can do for now. I have another three years of training. And perhaps in those years, you could train me some more. But for now, this will suffice.

Elsa: (Closes her eyes and opens them with a faint smile.) Very well. (She walks over to Leia and places her hands on Leia's shoulders.) You have improved since this evening. And I am honored that you agreed to a mentorship with me. When the time is right, I will be there for you. Good night and take care, Miss- Leia.

Elsa walks away and Leia smiles on. Once she leaves, Leia looks up to a full moon.

Scene fads to black.


	5. Prison Break

The opening ends to Lavender Kristal removing binoculars from her eyes. She turns to her right to see Nolan Runderen loading his rifle.

Nolan: Well?

Lavender: We're a go.

Nolan: Good. Let's get this over with. Distraction ready?

Lavender: Set and prepped.

Nolan: We shall be strong, like ox!

The two bring out their guns and change them to grabbling hooks. Lavender presses a button and explosions go off around the prison and the area of Patch. A wall of a prison breaks open and some prisoners run off and escape. The two use their grabbling hooks to swing into the area. Lavender enters the second floor while Nolan walks through the prison yard. A few guards run up to him but he fires three bullets and cuts them all down and continues forward.

Lavender walks through the upper levels and comes up to a corridor. Four guards are standing in front of the main door. Lavender quickly makes up her mind and walks down the hallway. The guards look at her and pull their guns out.

Guard 1: Hey! Stop!

Lavender keeps walking.

Guard 2: Uh, what do we do Sarge?

Sarge: I don't know. Never hit a girl in my life.

Guard 1: Yeah I noticed, tried harder.

Lavender smirks and runs up to the guards. The guards open fire at her and she evades and gets up to the guards. She grabs of one of the sergeant's arms and twist it around and elbows another guard in the chest. As she lets go of the sergeant and throws him into another guard. The last guard behind her fires but misses and she kicks him in the stomach, blasting open the doors.

Guard 3: What the?

Lavender steps onto the guard she kicked through the door and uses the hilt of her sword to knock him into the other guards like a golf club. As the guards are in a pile, Lavender walks through the group and pulls out her pistol and shoots the last guard with a dust round, freezing him. She walks up to a large steel door and presses a button on the side. The doors open.

Lavender: Alright, General. Hot meals are ready, lets go.

Shadow Ombre steps out of the cell and tights a now current tie around his neck. He also has a small beard growing. He blinks twice, not used to the sunlight but regains his bearings.

Shadow: Roz?

Lavender: Sent us, yes.

Shadow: Where is your partner?

Lavender: Handling the host. (She hands him his sword.) Your blade.

Shadow: Aw. Oh how I missed this. (He looks to Lavender.) 

Lavender: Aw, it's like a birthday for you, isn't?

Shadow: Stay focused. We need to move.

The two take off from the cell.   
_________________________________________________________

Nolan Runderen throws two guards into another group of incoming defenders. He uses his Kusarigama to drag another guard towards him. The guard is then gripped by Nolan by the throat and is thrown into the ground. Nolan readies his sword and counter a few sword guards. He kicks one away and slashes the other. A door behind him and he turns and aims but see Shadow and Lavender enter the prison yard.

Lavender: Aw, the party ended.

Nolan and Shadow: Stay focused!

Lavender: Yeah, yeah. I'll call an evac. (She walks off)

Shadow: (To Nolan; Whispering) Is she always like this?

Nolan: Unfortunately.

Shadow: Tragic.

Nolan: Truly.

Lavender: (returns to the duo) Bullhead is inbound.

Shadow: Good. Form a permitter and- (shotgun blast lands near him.)

All three look up and see a large sword land on the ground and Isaac Scorch lands on top of the sword. He is then joined by Bazaar Hiltzaile and Elsa Inverno.

Isaac: Shadow Ombre, I presume.

Shadow: Presume correctly, Isaac Scorch.

Bazaar: I hope you realize we cannot let you out, General.

Elsa: By order of the Atlesian mili-

Lavender: Can it!

Lavender shoots Elsa whom evades but fails to evade Lavender's kick. Elsa then charged at Lavender with the latter blocking her strike. Nolan runs at Isaac but is cut off by Bazaar grabbing his horn and flipping him over. Nolan slashes at Bazaar who dodges and takes out his baton and counter's Nolan's attack. Isaac quickly attacks Shadow, who blocks the great sword. Shadow leaps over Isaac and continues his strikes.

Isaac goes in for a much to Shadow, but misses. He goes for a swing kick to Shadow's legs, but misses again. Shadow handsprings back and counters Isaac's next strike. Shadow comes for a much but it is caught by Isaac.

Cut back to Elsa and Lavender. The two swing quickly at one another. Lavender pulls her pistol and fires at Elsa who freezes the ground, making her slip. Lavender stabs the ground and flips onto her sword but is pushed off by a flurry of snow from Elsa. Elsa goes back in for another strike but is shot at and missed her strike. Her and Lavender enter a second pinned duel.

Cut to Nolan and Bazaar. Bazaar is running around Nolan, firing arrows at him. Nolan is getting hit but grabs one and throws it back to Bazaar. The huntsman flips over the arrows and converts his crossbow back to a baton and blocks Nolan's strikes.

The two hack and slash at one another again until Nolan is able to grab Bazaar by his leg and throws him into the ground like a rag doll. He throws Bazaar into a nearby prison building.

Back to Elsa and Lavender. Elsa has Lavender pinned to the ground but is soon ripped off of her by Lavender kicking her in the stomach. She was caught by Nolan and thrown to the other side of the courtyard. Before she could get up, a taser was placed on her neck, knocking her out.

Bazaar then leapt over Bazaar and attacked Lavender with a flurry of slashes but was stopped when Nolan tackled him to the ground. While on the ground, pinned down by the lieutenant, Nolan began to punch Bazaar in the face, repeatedly. Bazaar was then knocked out as both lieutenants watch Ombre and Isaac fight.

When Isaac and Shadow pushed one another away for their pin, Isaac opened fire at Shadow who avoided the blast or out them in two. When their swords clashed again, Isaac launched Shadow to wall, but he used it to attack Isaac and launched him through several feet of concert.

Isaac was then pulled back by Nolan and slammed into the ground. Shadow then kicked Isaac away back into another wall with Lavender then kicking him in the face. Nolan then punched Isaac a few times with Shadow then backhanding Isaac knocking him out.

Shadow: Pitiful. A truly terrible display.

A bullhead comes into the area.

Lavender: That's ours.

The three walk over to the bullhead. Bazaar then came through and saw the scene before him. He ran at the bullhead and opened fire at the three but Lavender quickly opened fire at the huntsman and forced him to stop in his tracks. The bullhead then takes off and leaves them. Back at the prison, the three huntsmen stand up and look at Elsa.

Isaac: Please tell me-

Elsa: Its on the bottom of her boot. (She pulls out her scroll with a tracking blip on it.) Tracking beacon is set. (They all get up and stand next to one another.)

Isaac: Good, lets head back to Beacon. Tell Oz and the gang. And the bad news...Shadow Ombre is out for life.

Scene cuts to black.


	6. Revenge

The opening ends to Fred and Ember gearing up in their dorm room. Leia and May join them and look over the process. Around the room are weights, chairs scattered and a punching bag.

Leia: Wow, you guys REALLY want to win.

Ember: Eh. Its called representing Beacon!

May: Who are you guys fighting anyway?

Fred: The team that beat WIOW. Which makes another initiative to win. Not to mention that guy giving May trauma.

May: Don't make this about me.

Ember: We're not. Just giving ourselves motives for victory.

Leia: Think you guys are up for it?

Ember: Think, we know we are up to this. Right Fred?

Fred: We'll be just fine. Don't worry about us.

Leia: Oh, I'm not worry about you two. I'm worried about the image you two leave behind.

Both Ember and Fred look at Leia with unsatisfactory looks.

Ember: (Sarcastically) Thanks.  
_________________________________________________________

Team FLME is walking through the underground pathways to the main arena as they are about to enter.

Olive: YO!

The team turns around to see Olive and Willow running up to met them.

Ember: What'd up, Piney?

Olive: We heard you guys were facing SSMR.

Fred: Yeah. We are.

Willow: Be carful. They're tougher than they look.

Ember: Hey, I'm the guy who beat both Shadow Ombre and Nolan Runderen in fist fights.

Olive: Yeah we have no idea who they are. But, (Ember looks annoyed) be careful.

Ember: We will be. After all, we are avenging you guys.

Willow: Fair enough.

Olive: Hey, you don't need to go around avenging us, we'll be fine. Besides, what was the last time you had to worry 'bout me?

Fred: That one time you got your but kicked by those bullies back in Amber Square.

Olive: Last time I checked, I did that to defend you guys from them. And to get your movie tickets back.

Fred: Fair point. But we didn't get those tickets back.

Olive: Oh.

Port: (Over announcer) Would our next combatants please come to the arena floor now please.

Fred: See you guys, we've got a fight to win.

Olive: Later.

Fred and Ember head into the arena as Leia, May teams WIOW and VILE are sitting in the stands.

Violet: (Cups her hands to her mouth.) C'mon Hot Shot!

Ing: Fight well!

Fred and Ember are standing in the middle of the arena. Ember is doing some stretches and Fred stands looking at the crowd. He soon sees Violet who gives him a wink and holds up a sign reading "Guy in Red is buying me dinner!" Fred looks down and places his hand on his face in embarrassment. Ember simply chuckles.

Fred: Shut it.

Ember begins to sniff the air.

Ember: Oh shoot.

Fred: What?

Ember: Hey, you said the guy in black armor look familiar?

Fred: Yeah?

Solomon: Oi. Freddie.

Both members of FLME look across to see Solomon Noir and Regen Wilhelm standing smirking at them. Fred's eyes widen.

Fred: No. No, no. That's not him, that's not-

Port: Frederic Scorch and Ember Ignis of Beacon. Verses, Solomon Noir and Regen Wilhelm of Atlas!

Solomon: How you doing, Freddie? Long time no see. (Chuckles)

Fred: Solomon Noir. (He activates the Scorch Blades.)

Ember: Now this is a fight, we cannot lose.

Solomon: So I see your still as scrawny as always. Clearly still as pathetic as always. Sad lonely and defeated already.

Ember: Shut it, wet nose.

Regen: Hey, if what Solomon says is true, then make this a good fight.

Ember: Gladly!

Solomon: (To Ember) And I see your still the messed upped weasel. So met any equally stupid Faunus?

Ember: Yeah, although they ain't Faunus.

Oobleck: 3...2...(Both teams enter stances)...1, let the final match of the doubles round...BEGIN!

Ember went strait for Solomon while Fred began dueling Regen Wilhelm. Similar to Eadwulf, Fred landed a serious of flurry kicks on Regen and a few punches as well, knocking him back to the center of the arena. Fred punched Regen in his stomach and roundhouse kicked his face. Regen launched himself upward to get air on Fred. However, Fred was able to make it up to his height and the two had two strikes on one another hit.

Fred slashed at Regen's legs making him stumble a bit until Fred kick him in the chin, sending him back even further.

Cut to Solomon and Ember. Ember leaps over Solomon and kicks him, but Solomon rolls out of the way and uses his cannon to hit Ember in the face. Ember is sent back and rolls to regain composure as Solomon uses his hammer to smash Ember. However, the Faunus blocks the attack but is still on his knees.

Solomon: Right where you should be.

Ember: Wow, (Struggling) even now. You still don't know when to shut up.

Solomon is visibly angered and removes the hammer from Ember and thrusts it at Ember which makes a successful hit. Solomon goes for a strong swing but Ember leaps onto the hammer and kicks Solomon in the face. When Ember tuns back to Solomon, he is greeted with a fist to his face sending him back further.

Up in the stands, Eadwulf and May are mixture of frustrated and scared.

Eadwulf: C'mon, Fox! I can hit harder than that! You can take it!

May: (Whispering) Be careful, Ember.

Cut to Fred and Regen. The two block and slash at one another again and again. Regen leaps into the air again and fires off four rockets at Fred. However, lighting is shot through the rockets and hits Regen. Fred lands on Regen's shoulders and forces him to the ground. As Fred lands he is shot away by Solomon. Regen then run up behind Solomon and block Ember's attack.

Regen: Let's dance freak you four eared freak show!

Regen slashes once at Ember who bends backwards to avoid the attack. However, Solomon jumps over and kicks Ember into the ground. Ember kicks Regen away and blocks Solomon's next strike.

Solomon and Ember seemed to be within a deadlock, however, Solomon quickly gained the upper hand and jabbed Ember in the stomach and brought his hammer up to his forehead. Solomon thus used the but of his hammer again to hit Ember in the face and then used repeated punches to Ember and got the Faunus on the ground.

Fred came to and realized that Ember was about to be taken out.

Fred: Ember!

Fred runs to the center of the arena and ignites a fire tornado that almost consumes the entire arena aside for the stands.

Violet: Whoa!

Port: It appears Mr. Scorch is releasing his most devastating attack. His trademark fire tornado! Look at those aura monitors folks.

The aura monitors show that Ember, Solomon and Regen's aura levels are dropping fast. The tornado dies off and Regen is faced down on the ground. Ember still stands but soon falls over.

Port: It appears we have a double whammy. Both Regen Wilhelm and Ember Ignis have been eliminated.

Back on the arena, Fred and Solomon lock eyes. Solomon opens fire on Fred who begins to run towards cover behind a large rock. After taking cover, Fred readies his flamethrowers and quickly moves out of cover and creates a large wall of fire with his semblance. Solomon begins to move back while still firing into the fires. Fred leaps over the wall and ignites for fire at his rival. Solomon leaps slowly to his left, but is kicked back by Fred.

Fred does a hand-spring and leaps towards Solomon and lands two kicks to his head. After he lands, Solomon stumbles around and witnesses Fred punch him in the face. Solomon converts his cannon to a hammer and swings. Fred dodges and grabs the handle and swings underneath and does a two footed kick to Solomon's chest. Still attached to the hammer, Fred head-butts Solomon and follows it by slapping his hands against Solomon's ears causing Solomon to scream in pain.

Fred leaps up and kicks Solomon in the face. He leaps up and gives two more kicks to Solomon's head. After Solomon stumbles back Fred goes for more kick to Solomon's head but Solomon grabs Fred's ankle and throws him into the ground, forming a crater. He does it again and finally throws Fred into the air and hits him with his hammer, sending him towards Lava Bio. Another shot sends Fred back even more. Before another shot hits him, Fred rolls out of the way and evades more fire.

Solomon: (Reloading) C'mere you tiny little-

Solomon fires again at Fred. Fred evades more rounds, and looks to see an erupting lava pool. Fred moves the lava to where Solomon was but he was gone. Fred looked around and then up and saw Solomon leap down and form a crater, launching Fred and some of the arena into the air. Solomon again grabbed Fred's ankle and waved him through the bio's debris. He threw him back to the center of the arena.

After Fred stood back up, Solomon jabbed his hammer towards Fred's head, who evaded. Solomon turned the hammer to its base side and swung at Fred, who evaded again. Fred does a summersault kick to Solomon who evaded as well.

Solomon lifted his hammer ready to strike as Fred blocked the attack with his gantlets. The two were then forced backwards to the edges of the center of the arena. After the two were pushed back to the opposite sides or the arena, Fred looked and noticed both were at the brink of aura depletion. Fred then took of the Scorch Blades and signaled to Solomon who noticed the same thing and thus ditched his hammer.

Port: It appears we have an old fashion fist fight on our hands here.

Solomon charges at Fred. As the two met, they entered a fist fight, with Fred dodging all of Solomon's swings and using a series of flurry kicks and soon throw him into a wall knocking him out cool and depleting his aura. As Fred lands from his kick, he grabs one of the Scorch blades and marches towards a knocked out Solomon. Ember then struggles to get up and sees Fred.

Ember: Fred! (He gives chase)

Fred continues to to march towards Solomon and with the blade ready to stab him. Fred raises his fist about to strike. He brings it down but is stopped by Ember who pushes the punch back.

Ember: It's over. We won...you won.

Fred: (Lets go of Ember and deactivates his weapon.) Yeah, its over.

The two walk out of the arena and soon Ember falls onto the ground.

Fred: Ember?!

Fred runs over to his brother and picks him up and wraps Ember's arm around his own neck and carries him out of the arena. Once they are in the underground, Leia and May run up to the boys.

May: Here, I got him. (Fred gives Ember to May who does a similar stance. They both walk out followed by Leia.)

Violet walks up to Fred with VILE and WIOW.

Violet: Way to win big, Hot Shot.

Fred: (Smiles) Thanks, Violet.

Willow: Well what can I say, that was quit the fight. I believe that was a true avenge worthy match.

Fred: Yeah. Sorry but team issues are top priority right now. (He is stopped by Eadwulf.)

Eadwulf: Tell the fox he has my regards.

Ing: Give us a status update on him.

Fred: I will.  
_________________________________________________________

Solomon gets up to see a large screen from Amity reading, "FLME moves to finals".

Solomon: Was that...? Was that Freddie?

Regen walks over.

Regen: That was the guy you used to beat?

Scene cuts to black.


	7. Thoughts of the Night

The opening ends to the roar of a Grimm. A young, six year old Frederic Scorch awakens in his bedroom back in Mistral.

Fred: Uh?

The door opens to Rouge Scorch, Fred's mother, comes into the room.

Rouge: (Calmly) Fred. C'mon we need to leave now!

Fred: Mom? (Rouge runs over and picks Fred up into her arms.) What's happening?

Rouge: Grimm attack, sweetheart. (Rouge places her hand on the back of Fred's head and softly pushes it to her shoulder.) C'mon let's go.

Fred: Mom, where's Dad?

Rouge: He's working right now sweetheart. (The two leave the bedroom.)

The scene changes to the two leaving the bedroom and enter a walkway over the foyer and front door. As they turn to the main staircase, a Creep smashes through the front door. It begins to run up the stairs to the two. Rouge leaps over the Grimm and as it turns around, she kicks it into the wall and breaks it with her foot.

Rouge: (To Fred) You ok?

Fred: Uh hu.

Rouge: Ok.

The two runs outside and see the full effect of the attack as fire is lingering everything and several different Grimm comes through the streets and the sky.

Rouge: Abe! ABE!

The scene changes to a crowd of people running away and a beowolf pounces off a building and attacks a woman. As she screams, a sword slashes severs the head and Abraham Scorch continues his defense. As another beowolf comes in for a pounce, Abraham kicks it away. Two Creeps come up to Abraham but he slashes through them both simultaneously. A few baby Nevermores fly past which he also cuts through.

Abraham then takes some of the fire and uses it with his own semblance of Pyrokinesis and throw some fire at a few inbound Grimm. He turns around to see Rouge and Fred come up to him. Rouge suddenly stabs a beowolf that attempted to pounce at her. Abraham walks up to them and begins to caress Rouge's face.

Abraham: You two ok?

Rouge: We're fine. We're fine.

Abraham: Fred?

Fred: I'm fine, Dad. I'm fine.

Abraham: Ok. Ok. You two need to find Mace and-

A soldier walks up to him.

Gōrudo Militia Man: Sir, the east barricade is about to fall.

Abraham: (Frustrated) Then reinforce it!

Gōrudo Militia Man: Sir, most of the militia is at Fort Dawn which is currently under heavy siege.

Abraham: What?!

Rouge: We can deal with that once we find Mason and Evie.

Fred: (Still in Rouge's arms.) Mom, where's Ember? Where's Mr. and Mrs. Ignis?

Rouge: They'll be okay, sweetheart. Don't worry.

Abraham looks around and back to the Militia Man.

Abraham: Mobilize the Naval Sect and move them through the city and towards the fort.

Gōrudo Militia Man: Yes sir! (He runs off.)

Abraham: C'mon Mason! Where are you?!

Rouge: Oh my-Abe!

Abraham turns around to see what Rouge is seeing, being the Ignis Family home on fire.

Abraham: Mace! Evie! (He runs towards the building.)

Rouge: (Sets Fred down) Sweetie. Stay here, or somewhere near the house, ok? (He nods) Ok, your father and I are going to go and get Mr. and Mrs. Ignis along with Ember. (She kisses his forehead.) We love you. (She takes after Abraham.)

Fred: (Looks around frantically.) Ember!

Fred chases after his parents.

Scene changes to Abraham kicking the door down and entering the flaming building with Rouge. Soon, a Ursa attacks and slashes Abraham. Rouge quickly kills the Grimm and runs to Abraham. His red colored aura shatters.

Rouge: Abe?

Abraham: I'm fine. C'mon-

Ember: Mr. Scorch, Mrs. Scorch.

The two huntsmen turn to see a young, six year old Ember Ignis run from the second floor.

Rouge: Ember. (She runs up to him and embraces him. When they part, she puts her hand on his shoulder.) You ok?

Abraham: Where're your parents?

Ember: Upstairs, under a large beam.

Abraham: (Looks up to the second floor.) Alright. Go outside and join Fred. He's by our home. Stay there. (Both Abraham and Rouge run upstairs to the Ignis family.)

Ember stays put contemplating what to do. A hand is placed on his shoulder. He turns to see Fred standing there.

Ember: Fred?

Fred: C'mon. (They run upstairs.)

Scene changes to the Scorches trying to lift and fairly heavy beams that are currently pinning down Mason Ignis and Evie Ignis.

Mason: Just go!

Abraham: Not without you guys!

Evie: Please! Go!

Rouge: Come on Evie, lift.

Fred: Mom, Dad!

All four parents turn to see their sons standing at the entrance.

Abraham: What are you doing here? Run! Get out! Now!

Fire the surrounds the group, minus the kids.

Mason: Abe?

Abraham: Aura's down. I cant control it.

Rouge: Fred!

Ember: Mom?

Evie: Boys, leave!

Fred: No! (He makes a pushing motion and the fire around them moves.) What?

While a majority of the room is in shock, Abraham looks on with a smile at Fred. He turns to Rouge and both nod and continue on lifting the beam.

Abraham: C'mon. Lift, lift, lift. (To Fred) Fred. Just keep doing that, keep the motion still, alright.

Fred: O-o-ok..

Abraham: C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! (They lift the beam and Mason and Evie get up.) Go!

Mason and Evie run out first and Abraham and Rouge are about to follow.

Mason: Good job boys. (He picks up Ember and the two run out with Evie.)

Before Abraham and Rouge could keep going, fire gets onto Rouge's leg.

Rouge: Oh God! (She tries to put it out.) Abe?

Abraham begins to put the fire out and Fred is seen, struggling to keep the push up.

Fred: Dad?

Abraham: Keep that up son, we'll be right there.

The two put out the fire and begin to leave, but Fred screams and his aura is depleted and the fire engulfs Abraham and Rouge.

Rouge: Fred! Abe!

Abraham: Fred run! (Both fall onto the ground. Both on fire)

Fred: MOM! DAD!

Abraham: Go, my little huntsman.

Fred: Dad?!

Fred was then grabbed by Mason Ignis.

Fred: MOM!!! DAD!!!

Rouge: Go, Mason!!!

Fred: NO, no, MOM!!! NO! Let me go!

Mason carries Fred outside and places him next to Ember as he and Evie are sitting outside. Afterwards, it begins to rain and put out some of the fires as the Grimm retreat.

Fred: Mr. Ignis?

Mason: Stay here!

Mason runs back into the building. He runs into the room and sees the fires are put out, but closes his eyes, seeing the dead bodies of Abraham and Rouge Scorch. _________________________________________________________

Fade in to a school, several punches are heard and slamming against a locker. The scene changes to a 10 year old Fred being thrown into a locker by three bullies, one being a 10 year old Solomon Noir.

Solomon: Thanks for the tickets, Freddie.

Fred: (Weakly) Give them back, Solomon.

Solomon: Make me!

Fred goes in for a punch but is blocked by Solomon and thrown back into the lockers.

Solomon: (Chuckles) Man, for a kid who unlocked his aura, you are pathetic.

Suddenly a slash comes across Solomon's face from a 10 year old Ember Ignis.

Ember: Shut it, wet nose!

One of Solomon's associates grabs Ember. While he struggles, Solomon punches him in the stomach, making him cough. Fred goes for another punch and hits Solomon in the face. Solomon retracts and and grabs his wrist and rams him into the locker.

Fred: Leave him alone.

Solomon: Try.

Fred: Look, just give me tickets back and leave us alone, Solomon.

Solomon: What, I'm just messing with you.

Olive: Then give him the tickets back. (Olive steeps in front of Fred.) Now!

Solomon: Get out of here Pine. Go play somewhere else.

Olive: Make me!

Solomon looks around to see the three on three.

Solomon: You all don't know when to quit do you?

Solomon slaps Olive away to which Olive gets up and punches Solomon. Ember stomps on the foot of one of the bullies and attacks Solomon who punches him away. Olive is then thrown into the lockers. Fred gains and angered look and punches Solomon in the face with enough force to knock him back with a bloody mouth.

Solomon: Fine!

Solomon catches Fred's next punch and has his goons grab Ember and Olive to hold them back as he beats Fred into the ground and gives him a black eye. Solomon gets up and has goons throw Ember and Olive to the ground.

Solomon: For the son of two people whose the town is now named after, you're more sad then their deaths. Let's go guys.

They walk away laughing. Ember is about to chase after them but is stopped by Olive. Before he questions it, he sees Fred in pain on the ground. Both run up to him and help him up.

Olive: You alright?

Ember: C'mon, lets go home.

Fred instead runs off away from the two.

Ember: I'll give you an update about him.

Olive: Ok. I'm gonna call your parents.

Ember: Fine by me.  
_________________________________________________________

Ember and Fred walk into the doorway of the Ignis Family Home. Suddenly, Mason runs up to the boys from the kitchen.

Mason: I just got off the phone with Olive. Oh my-(He sees Fred's black eye.) C'mere.

He picks up Fred and sets him on the island to get a closer look.

Fred: Dad, stop.

Mason: No, Fred-Frederic. Let me look at it. (He moves Fred's arms out of the way.) Oh man. (Calling) Evie! Evie get in here quick.

Evie Ignis quickly runs into the kitchen and sees Fred's injury.

Evie: Oh, Fred. Let me see.

Fred: No, Mom. I'm fine.

Evie: No your not, let me-

Fred: No! (He gets up and runs to the stairs.)

Mason: Frederic?!

Evie: Freddie?

Fred: Stop calling me that! (He runs up stairs.)

Mason: Son!

Fred: I'm not your son!

Evie runs up after him. Mason looks over and down to Ember.

Mason: Tell me everything!  
_________________________________________________________

Fred has his face on a pillow. He turns his head over and picks up a picture. He cries even more and puts the card away. The door opens slightly and Evie enters.

Evie: Fred? (Fred groans into his pillow.) Fred? (She walks over to the bed and kneels down in front of him.) Fred? (Shakes him slightly) Please, Fred?

Fred turns his head over to her.

Fred: I'm sorry.

Evie: Sweetheart, it's okay. (Evie sits on the bed with Fred as he sits up. She wraps her arms around him and pulls her closer.) Ember told us everything.

Fred: I'm sorry.

Evie: (Softly) You were brave you know? You defended your friend and brother.

Fred: Do you think they would be proud of me?

Evie: Well, for fighting in school, no. But aside from that, look what you have done. Training with your father and brothers. Doing amazing academically. I can assure you, we are all proud of you and your brother. They would be proud of you there. (Fred still looks upset.) Your mother and I were best friends. I know what she would know. So, please, don't doubt me.

Fred: Ok.

Evie: (Caresses his face.) How about you get some rest and come down when you want to eat dinner. Ok?

Fred: Ok.

Evie: (Kisses his forehead.) Alright. (Lies him down and tucks him in. She walks out of the room.) I love you.

Fred: Love you to, Mom.

Fred looks back over to the photo. He smiles slightly and falls asleep.   
_________________________________________________________

Scene changes to modern day as Ember is getting into an ice bath.

Ember: Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold. (May pushes him in all the way into the bath.) Cold!

May: It's an ice bath, its supposed to be cold.

Ember: Yeah yeah. Well, (he looks to Fred walking by.) if I wasn't engulfed by a giant fire tornado then I be just fine. (Fred looks sternly at him.) But...I cannot argue with results, nice work pal. (Fred smiles.)

Leia: So who are we gonna send to the finals?

Ember: Fred.

Fred: What?

Ember: Dude, docs said I should be ready to go in 2 to 3 days. Finals are tomorrow and we need an option by tonight, and I am in no condition to fight.

Fred: Fine. I'll get myself locked in.

Leia: Yeah-ah!

A door knock is heard.

May: I'll get it.

Fred: Thanks, May.

May walks over and puts her hood back on. She opens the door with a smile but immediately closes it and walks back to Ember leaving the entire team surprised.

Ember: Everything ok-oh boy (May begins scratching behind his fox ear.)

Leia: Err?

Ember: According to her, this gets rid of stress. Oh yeah right there.

Fred: Who was it?

May: Solomon.

Fred, Leia and Ember: What!

The knock goes off again. Leia grabs one of her clubs and walks to the door but is stopped by Fred.

Fred: He wants me, not you. (He goes to the door. and opens it.)

Solomon: (Placing his hand the back of his neck) Can we um-can we talk for a second.

Fred: Sure. (He steeps out and closes the door behind him.)

Solomon: That was-that was some fight we had?

Fred: Yeah.

Solomon: Okay, I'm just gonna jump into this. Freddie, I'm sorr-

Fred: No your not!

Solomon: What?

Fred: You're not sorry. You're not sorry for anything. If you were truly sorry, then you would have stopped years ago. You're not sorry, your afraid. Afraid of me. Of what I can do. You saw first hand what I am capable of and your terrified of that happening to you again. You are afraid that one of your little 'friends' came back and beat you. That's why you are doing this. Not for the good of everyone else, but for your personal gain!

Solomon: Look, Freddie. I mean-

Fred: No you don't. Admit it, Solomon. You are afraid.

Solomon: (Sighs) Yes. But-but I'm willing to make amends for what I did.

Fred: You want to make amends! (Solomon nods.) Then take your team, and get out. Get out of my school and my life and NEVER come back into it!

Solomon: But Freddie-

Fred: NOW!

Solomon: O-o-okay. (He walks away. Fred turns back to his dorm room.) Hey. (Solomon turns his head back while Fred doesn't move.) I know this is really late, but I'm-am sorry...for what happen to your folks. Say hi to your family for me? See you later.

Fred goes throw the door and back into his room. Ember is getting dressed, out of his bath. The girls look to their leader.

Leia: What did he want?

Fred doesn't respond by takes out the photo and begins to break down crying.

Ember: Oh no.

Fred slides back agains the door, still holding the photo as Ember runs up to his left shoulder and places his hand gently on it. Leia does the same but on the right.

Ember: Fred? Fred, look at me. Look at me.

However, Fred does not turn his head. But this did not stop Leia from quickly embracing Fred, leading to the whole room being shocked as well as Fred. Fred then drops the photo and embraces Leia as well.

Leia: Hey, we're family, right?

Fred: (Sniff) Right.

Leia: Which means, we're here for each other. (Ember and May come up to sit next to Fred.) Always. No matter what.

Fred: (Sniffs) Right. (Smiles) Thanks guys.

Leia: So let's just call it.

The team gets up. The scene changes to a line of photos, beginning with Team RBIE, then FLME and finally Fred places the photo he has which is Team AMER during their days in Haven. The lights turn out and darkness consumes the room.


	8. Finals

The opening ends to Fred preparing the Scorch Blades for battle. Leia is seen at her desk reading an article "Vytal Festival Tragedy".

Leia: I still can't believe one of the best fighters from Beacon would do that to some guy from Haven. (To Fred and Ember) Are you two not concerned?

Fred: What happened, happened. Even if both parties are out it doesn't matter. Besides, battle harden hallucinations are always a possibility. Who cares?

Ember: All of Haven and Mistral.

Fred: Doesn't matter. I say we push on.

Ember: Speaking of pushing forward. You ready?

Fred: I hope.

Ember: (Goes on his computer and types in a video call.) Well, there are some people who want to talk to you. (Mason and Evie Ignis appear on the screen.)

Mason: Hey boys!

Evie: You two ok?

Fred: Hey!

Ember: Hi Mom, Dad. Yeah, we're good.

Evie: Well that's a relief. Especially what happened recently.

Mason: But that is not what is important right now. (To Fred) So, kiddo. You ready for you fights?

Fred: Hopefully.

Evie: Well, we just wanted to ask if you will be visiting during the off year?

Fred: Uh duh.

Ember: Yeah, besides we got some friends who wanted to see Mistral first hand.

Mason: Alright then. Well Fred, best of luck. We're so proud of you boys.

Ember: Thanks, Dad.

Evie: Good luck Fred. And please, try not to make us explode from joy.

Fred: You got it

Mason and Evie: Bye! (Screen turns to black.)

Ember: (Turns to Fred.) Just the motives you need. (He looks over to May at her desk.) Hey, Kitten. You okay?

May: Yeah, yeah. I'm cool.

Leia walks over to May's desk and sees the article she has pulled up.

Leia: Shadow Ombre escapes-(May closes the article.) May?

May: It's nothing.

Leia: May?!

May: Look, this doesn't matter. What matters is Fred and this fight.

Fred: (Sharply) No! This fight does not compare to any emotional baggage one of us can bare. Your issue matters. But like I said, you tell us when your ready.

May: (Sighs) Shadow Ombre just escaped from prison again. He's out there. Not even a group of huntsmen could stop him. I'm...scared.

Ember walks over next to May as both he and Leia wrap one of their arms around both her shoulders. Fred looks like he's contemplating his options at hand.

Fred: Alright. How about you three stay here until this whole Ombre situation is taken care of.

May: And if it's not?

Fred: Then we wait for the tournament to end or I get out then we pack some of out things and fly on over to Amber Square, spend a month with my family. Lay low. Ok?

Leia: I'm good with everything but leaving you out.

Fred: What?

Leia: I want to watch a fight first hand, especially if it was yours. Beside, Ember and May can handle themselves. Right?

Ember: Right. Sounds good, May.

May: Yeah. Ok.

Fred: Fine. But I rather have it-

Leia: Oh can it, Boss.  
_________________________________________________________

Scene changes to Fred and Leia sitting in the stands. The next fight begins with Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polendia.

Leia: Let's Go BEACON!

Penny is the first to attack, surrounded by her floating sowrds, gesturing them around to her command before launching a volley of them at Pyrrha, who runs towards them and leaps though or deflects each aimed blade. The swords fly into the air until they turn around and come back to the fight.

Pyrrha, now having returned the shield to her back, twirls the javelin to block each sword swipe of Penny's, dropping her weapon when she needs to somersault away after being hit by a slash, only to magnetically return it to her hand as Penny readies another wave of blades.

Port: My word! What a tremendous display by Miss Polendina!

Fully glowering, Pyrrha rushes forward and jumps on an incoming sword, swinging down on Penny, only to have the assault halted by a collection of blades, though she leaps away from the retaliatory slice as Penny backs away as well. She tries to defend against the multitude of swords with the length of her weapon, but is forced back regardless, prompting Pyrrha to roll the shield from her back onto her arm with her polarity.

Leia: C'mon! Hit the Atlas girl!

Fred: (To Leia) Relax.

Leia: Where are your spirits?! Hit her!

Fred face palms.

Pyrrha spins wildly as she deflects and dodges each sword, until she gets close enough to Penny to deliver a few slashes with the spear, sending her flying back as Pyrrha bats aside the blades called to their wielder's aid. Penny slides to a stop and makes a new series of motions, the weapons folding up until she's circled by several laser rifles, a few of which open fire on the approaching champion.

Pyrrha avoids the blasts and fights off the remaining swords with her xiphos until she slides into position to charge at Penny and knock her back. Pyrrha straightens with a victorious grin that disappears into dizziness, just as she sees Penny rocketing forward, weapons firing behind her like a jetpack so she can leap into the air, then come down as an energized meteor on her opponent.

Rolling back to her feet, Pyrrha doesn't expect a sword to knock her shield off, then another to do the same for her blade. She tries to get the later back with her magnetism, but has to use the power to send a flying sword back at Penny's side. It disappears behind Penny, only for her to grin and raise her arms as several appear above her, aimed to strike.

Penny summons more swords and launches them towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha sends a magnetized shockwave. Each blade is sent reeling back to Penny, who is also unintentionally affected by the Semblance attack. Pyrrha only has a brief moment to understand what's happening before Penny's arms are spread wide as she gasps, the strings attached to her own weapons curling around her left arm and midsection, which are crumpled by the force with the ease of an aluminum can.

There is a moment of darkness, cut by the wire slicing through the electronics in Penny's torso to reveal a shocked Pyrrha, and the entire stadium watching the now unmoving swords drop to the ground. A piece of fabric flutters to the arena floor, only to be pinned by the point of a falling blade, away from the torn halves of Penny Polendina.

Fred: Oh my-

Leia: What?!

Port: (straightening in shock at the revelation alongside Oobleck, and with Ozpin standing up from his chair back at Beacon) No!

May is back in the dorm with Ember, shocked and unable to move still looking at the scene. Ember looks out the window in shock and anger.

Cinder: This is NOT a tragedy. This was NOT an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men. (seen standing on a rooftop, speaking into her Scroll) Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both.

The scene changes to a man preparing vambraces with a large smirk on his face.

Cinder: They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference.

Fred is in the stands, becoming more and more enraged by the voice's words against Vale and the combatants in the arena.

Cinder: And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither.

As she mentions Ozpin in a negative light, Fred snaps and stands up and leaves.

Leia: Fred?

Leia gives chase and catches up to Fred leaving the stands.

Fred: Find that broadcast point, take it out. (The two keep walking)

Cinder: As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark.

As Cinder mentions Mistral, Ember becomes more enraged, now forming a fist while hunched over the windowsill. However, once she states the situation is equally bad, he is taken back and has panic in his eyes.

Ember: (Whispering) Mom? Dad?

Two blue Atlas Soldiers watch the message on their Scroll, not noticing the wave of Grimm coming out of the mist shrouded treeline until they turn and open fire the best they can, with Cinder's voice still stirring up trouble from her position with a malevolent smile.

Cinder: So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?

As the broadcast closes, Fred and Leia continue walking trying to locate the source, then a alarm goes off.

Warning Announcer: Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner.

Fred and Leia look at one another and run towards one of the large doors to the arena.

Fred: C'mon! C'mon!

Leia: Move it people!

Ironwood: Ladies and gentlemen, please. There is no need for panic.

With that said, a Giant Nevermore appears atop the arena's domed force field, giving a series of deafening screeches as it claws and pecks at the defense with its beak.

Leia: Never a reason to panic when Ironwood is near, except ALWAYS!

Near the dorms, Isaac, Bazaar and Elsa are looking at the Coliseum. Bazaar gets off his scroll and joins his teammates.

Bazaar: Grimm in the streets.

Isaac: We got to-

Elsa: No!

Isaac: What?

Elsa: (Pulls out her scroll with the tracking blip on it) She'll come to us.

Isaac: (Mouth ajar then takes a serious face.) Docks! Now!

The three take off.

Ember and May leave their dorm building and run throughout Beacon to the CCT Tower. Suddenly, Nevermores and Griffons fly and roar over them. The two quickly enter battle stances and go back to back.

Finally, at Beacon's cliffside landing platforms, three Bullheads arrive, the middle one opening its hatch to reveal four members of the White Fang, including Nolan Runderen cracking his knuckles and Roz herself.

Roz: No mercy!

Nolan: Thought you never ask!

Nolan eagerly leaps out of the pull head an readies his weapon and mask.

Scene cuts to black.


	9. The Battle of Beacon

The opening ends to Fred and Leia fighting off Grimm in the Amity Coliseum. Leia fires her rifles at an Ursa Major while Fred cuts a Beowolf Alpha in half. The two back hand-springed to avoid another Alpha Beowolf slash. Fred threw a line of fire and a shotgun blast it the Grimm in the spine. Team VILE appeared behind the dead Grimm.

Fred: What the heck are you doing here?

Violet: Saving the day, what does it look like? Now come on!

Fred, Leia and the rest of VILE give chase. A group of Grimm in see at the landing pad.

Llew: Stay focused. Watch yourselves.

Ing: Thanks for the reminder.

Leia: Ing! (Leia fires at a pouncing Beowolf)

Ing: ...Thank you.

The group continues forward and attack several more Grimm. Eadwulf punches a Creep away while Llew teleports an Ursa off the coliseum. Ing moves through a pack and freezes them all as Violet smashes them.

Eadwulf: There! (He points to a airbus.)

Fred: Let's go!

The group runs to the ship. Sitting inside is an Atlesian Pilot.

Atlesian Pilot: What are you going here?

Fred: Atlas Order 772. As a huntsmen, higher jurisdiction than you. I order you to take us to Beacon.

Atlesian Pilot: Why should I take orders from you?

Leia: Listen big shot, (She points her rifle at his head) Do it!

Atlesian Pilot: Y-y-yes ma'am.

The Atlesian Pilot takes off and flies towards Beacon. Fred and Leia enter the viewing bay to met Team VILE. 

_________________________________________________________

Ember and May attack Grimm charging at the duo. The two have ran back to the docks and swing at Creeps and Ursa. They soon encounter White Fang goons and the two slash and attack them.

Ember: Maybe we can find a ship or something. (He hears a slash and disarmament.) May? (He turns to see May pinned by a Ursa.) May!

Before Ember could run up to her, a sword stabbed the Ursa right through the chest, killing it instantly. Ember finally reached May as the Ursa fell. As the Ursa hit the ground, the sword is levitated off the Grimm and returns to the hands of Ian Stonewall as SSMR joins Ember and May.

Solomon: She ok?

May: (Getting up with Ember after being stunned by the actions of SSMR) Yeah. I'm fine.

Ember: Thanks for the "assist".

Solomon: Don't mention it.

Magnus: So, what's the plan here?

Ember: I'm calling Fred. (He calls him.) Fred?

Fred answers the scroll on the ship to Beacon.

Fred: Ember! Talk to me. Are you and May alright?

Ember: We're cool. Listen, we're with SSMR-

Fred: Team SSMR?! What do they-

Ember: They are here to help. (Fred still holds an upset look.) Listen we need a plan here.

Fred: Alright, civilian evac is top priority. Get everyone you can to a ship, air or sea doesn't matter. Just get everyone out of the school's ground then focus on defending it!

Ember: Got it! (Ends call) Civilian evac top priority.

May: The sea docks would be a good place to start.

Stonewall: Right. Magnus, Regen on me we are moving to the sea docks.

Ember: The rest will stay here to clear a landing zone for Fred and Leia.

The groups split up. 

_________________________________________________________

Fred and Leia are still in the ship with VILE.

Violet: So?

Fred: I'm gonna work on clearing the school while you and the others take a ship and go home.

Leia: What?

Fred: It's the only way to make sure you guys live.

Eadwulf: Forget that! (They all turn to Eadwulf) I didn't just start being nice to Fox for this. If he's down there, so am I.

Violet: Besides, it sounds like fun.

Ing: I'm in!

Llew: A team that stays together is better for taking down a foe.

Fred: What? No I-

Leia: We don't care! We stand here and NOW, Fred! Whether you like it or not!

Fred: You will NEVER accept no for an answer, will you?

Leia: Nope. 

_________________________________________________________

Ember, Solomon and May are slashing through Grimm and White Fang. Solomon smashes a Creep in the head while Ember slashes an incoming White Fang goon behind him. May snipes more goons away with her rifle. Soon, a Deathstalker comes up to the group but is ripped apart by roots. The trio turns around to se Team WIOW approaching.

Ember: Thanks for the save, Piney. You guys good?

Widow: We're alright. Though the destruction of the school...

Ember: Don't remind me. (A airbus comes to the group.) Fred?

Fred, Leia and VILE leap out of the bus and join the group. Fred and Ember bro hug while May and Leia embrace.

Fred: You guys good?

Ember: Yeah, thanks to Solomon.

Fred: Solomon?

Ember: I don't like it either, but right now, this (He points to Beacon)...this is our top priority.

Fred: (Sighs) Right!

Violet: So, Hot Shot, what's the plan?

Fred: What?

Solomon: Well, what are our orders?

Fred looks around to see everyone looking to him.

Fred: I can't-

Leia: Your the best among us, so shut it and lead.

May: It is the only logical option.

Fred: (Hesitantly) Alright. (Sternly) Alright. As stated before and to our newcomers, civilian and student evac is top priority. Flying in, I saw people were already defending the school so we have time. WIOW, head into town and make a safe zone inside the city. Clear Grimm and anything else that could attack.

Olive: Got it.

Widow: Move. (WIOW runs off.)

Fred: Leia, Ing, Llew. You three make your way to the library. Find students, teachers, anyone. Get them back here. (The three nod.) Leia, you have command of the team.

Leia: On it.

Fred: Get moving. (The three run off.) (To Ember, May and Eadwulf) Ember, May and I cant believe I'm saying this but Eadwulf. You three, to the dorms, same thing. Watch each other's back.

Eadwulf: Understood.

Fred: Ember, you lead.

Ember, May and Eadwulf run off.

Violet: And us, Hot Shot?

Fred: We have the fun job. (He activates the Scorch Blades as Violet and Solomon ready behind him, facing down Grimm.) Nothing gets through. (They charge forward.) _________________________________________________________

Leia, Ing and Llew smash open the doors of the library and swiftly look around. Llew leaps down into the lower levels of the library while Ing uses his semblance to put out some of the fires. Leia walks through and whacks away two White Fang members.

Peach: (Mumbling) Run!

Leia: Professor Peach?

Peach: Ms. Burns-

Leia: Professor with respect, save it!

Llew teleports next to her and helps Leia pick up the beam pinning the huntress.

Peach: Thank you.

Leia: Llew, get her out of here.

Llew: I shall return.

Leia: Go!

Llew teleports away with Peach.

Leia: Ing?!

A beowolf lands next to Leia, however it is dead as Ing lands on it.

Ing: Yo?

Leia: (Chuckles) Let's roll.   
_________________________________________________________

Scene changes to Fred, Violet and Solomon still fighting Grimm and White Fang. Fred throws fireballs at the White Fang and counters a goon's strike. Before a Beowolf attacks Fred, Solomon slams it into the ground.

Fred:...Thanks.

Solomon: Sure thing.

Suddenly, Violet flies past in using a swear lid as a hover board. She fires off several rounds from her shotgun. She leaps over a goon and let the lid hit them in the face. She whacks a few goons away and then uses her semblance to electrocute a group of foes coming towards her, taking out more foes than either Fred or Solomon. The boys just stand and awe.

Solomon: Got one heck of a girlfriend there.

Fred: She's NOT my girlfriend. (Fred dashes forward.)

Solomon: Got it!   
_________________________________________________________

Scene changes to Stonewall, Magnus and Regen firing at Grimm in the air and a large shark Grimm. A tentacle Grimm grabs Magnus and strongly pulls in down.

Magnus: Uh, Stone? (He fires at the Grimm put it didn't stop.)

Stonewall dashes severs the end of a tentacle and fees Magnus.

Magnus: Thanks.

An Ursa leaps down but is killed by Ireland. WIOW runs towards a boat. Widow stops before getting in.

Widow: Frederic has given us orders to secure the school. Cover us.

Stonewall: On it. Regen, Magnus. Covering fire!

The three huntsmen attack Griffons and Nevermores flying overhead as WIOW falls back to the city. However, a few Griffons come down to them. Ireland and Willow fend off the Grimm face-to-face while Widow uses her semblance of Chi Balls and fires them at the Grimm. Regen fires rockets to the overhead Grimm and kills them along with Magnus. Stonewall slashes at a few more Grimm. He kneels down and places a hand on a metal sheet and suddenly his skin becomes metal thanks to his semblance.

Stonewall wastes no time and runs at the horde of Grimm, punching and kicking them with iron fist and feet.   
_________________________________________________________

Scene changes to Ember, May and Eadwulf leading students out.

Ember: C'mon, c'mon!

May: Let's go!

Students follow their intending direction. After they leave their dorm, two Beowolves emerge and pounce at Ember and May. Ember grabs May's hand and spins her. Just as the Grimm land on top of them, May slashes through both with a single strike thanks to Ember's added strength and speed. 

As the Grimm are finished off, Eadwulf emerges from the building and punches a Creep in its snout before returning to the two. 

Eadwulf: How we doing?

Ember: We're almost done.

Eadwulf: Good! This place is getting worse by the minute.

May: This building is clear. Let's move.

The three run forward and keep going through Beacon. Away from the dorms, but watching the trio from a far is Nolan Runderen. He grunts and begins to walk towards them.

Scene cuts to Black.


	10. Warriors of Death

The opening ends to Griffons flying over the school. Pan down to Fred kicks away a random Grimm and roadhouse kicks another away. Fred turns around and axe kicks a Creep. Fred bends over backward as Solomon fires at a group of White Fang behind Fred. The two walk up to one another.

Solomon: We're doing pretty good.

Fred: Don't get to cocky. We still a lot to handle. Vi, you-

Violet runs in front of him and whacks away another White Fang goon!

Violet: (Cheerly) Good!

Fred: (Sighs) Well that's obvious. We need to keep this up, hold the line and wait for the rest of the group.  
_________________________________________________________

Scene changes to a group of students running away from a Grimm pack as Bazaar, Isaac and Elsa walk in the opponent direction.

Isaac: Let's move it.

Bazaar and Elsa quickly run into the group and slash at a few Grimm and keep going. Back at the original spot, a group of beowolves surround Isaac. He smirks and draws his sword as the beowolves pounce at him. Isaac slams his sword on the ground forming a crater and sending the entire pack away.

Bazaar slashes across a beowolf's chest over and over again. He then slashes upward and forces the Grimm into the air. He converts the baton to a crossbow and fires at the Grimm and leaps up. He kicks the Grimm down on the ground and shape shifts into an eagle and flies down and shape shifts back into a human and kicks an Ursa Major in the chest four times in the chest and fires an arrow into the chin.

After the Ursa Major falls onto the ground, Bazaar kicks several spikes off the Ursa and uses them as arrows which he fires at other Grimm. He rips one more spike off and stabs it through the head of a beowolf. He keeps running and slashing. Elsa and Isaac stop to stare.

Elsa: Well, that was impressive.

Isaac: Stay focused.

Elsa: Yeah, yeah.

Elsa walks forward as more Grimm come up to her. She quickly uses her semblance to freeze the Grimm in front of her. She runs forward and slashes through and destroy the Grimm, shattering them. However, she takes the shattered ice crystals and moves them into other Grimm with her semblance. She makes a push motion and with her semblance, rips the Grimm into pieces, killing them all. She then runs forward and uses her semblance to create a ramp of ice and launched herself sideways.

While sideways she spins around in a fast circle creating a buzzsaw motion and cut off the heads of all the Grimm in her path. Once she lands, she looks right and cuts a Ursa down and to her left, she stabs a Creep in the head. As she stops, Bazaar runs next to her and shoots two Grimm. A King Taijitu emerges down the pathway with a large group of Grimm.

Elsa: So...who want these. (Isaac runs past them with break neck speeds.) Why am I not surprised?

Bazaar: It's Isaac. What did you really anticipate?

Isaac: (While charging and dragging Lamb to the Slaughter) Aarrrraahhhhh!!!

Isaac leaps up and cuts the head off the snake Grimm. Behind the dead snake a group of beowolves look on in confusion as Isaac's sword slams into the ground, causing a shockwave. Isaac lands on it and activates his semblance and creates a pool of lava around him. He pushes the lava up and away towards the Grimm.

He removes his sword slashes at two Grimm next to him on each side. He converts his sword to a shotgun and fires at four beowolves charging him. He sticks his shotgun to the throat of a beowolf, Isaac then coverts the shotgun to a sword and cuts the head off. An Ursa ran at him from behind which Isaac used his semblance to melt the skin off the Grimm and crushed its skull. He used his semblance again to create lava again and he pushed it towards more Grimm.

Isaac leaps forward and slashes through the rest of the Grimm. After two slashes, Isaac jumps forward and does a buzzsaw attack and throws himself through several Grimm, cutting them all down. Once he finishes he stands still and places his sword on his back, and the remaining Grimm next to him all die. Bazaar and Elsa land next to him as Isaac is panting.

Isaac: (To Bazaar) North, (to Elsa) South. (To Both) Move it. (Bazaar and Elsa jump off as Isaac keeps walking forward.) Alright, good warmup. Now give me an actual fight. _________________________________________________________

Scene changes to Llew teleporting back to the library. She teleports again upon seeing an Deathstalker attempt to attack her. She teleports to the stinger and severs it. Ing then appears and freezes its legs in place and whacks its eyes with his baton before unleashing a flurry of bullets with his assault rifle mode. Leia uses her semblance to protect herself from Nevermores before she slams her clubs into the Deathstalker's stinger killing it.

She looks up and fires at the Nevermores as Ing does the same. They are able to bring two down while Llew cuts the wings off the last one. Llew lands next to Ing and Leia.

Llew: Everyone ok?

Ing: Fine.

Leia: Good.

They all hearing cracking as they turn around they see the library collapse due to another Deathstalker and the Dragon Grimm releasing more Grimm in the area.

Llew: I would recommend going back to the docks.

Leia: G-good idea. (The three run off as the Dragon roars again, spewing more Grimm.)   
_________________________________________________________

Scene change to Ember and May firing at White Fang goons and some Atlesian Knights gaining ground.

May: Ever wonder, why all the Fang are in this area?

Ember: I find it best not to think about it, (He slashes at a goon) and just accept it.

May: Hey, where's Eadwulf?

Ember: (Realizing this.) (Calling out while walking around the dorm area.) Wolf! C'mon Wolf, stop screwing around, now is not the time!

Suddenly a wall burst open and Eadwulf is thrown next to Ember and May in chains.

Eadwulf: GO! RUN!

He is pulled back and released and thrown back to them. May crunches next to him and looks him over. Ember looks into the hole and sees a figure in black.

Nolan: Good evening, (Nolan steeps out of the smoke.) Children!

Ember: Nolan!

Ember opens fire at Nolan, with the latter evading his bullets and smashes his sword at Ember, who blocks the strike. Ember moves one of his knives to form a clamp on Nolan's sword and throws him back some distance, resulting in Nolan stumbling. As Ember goes for another punch, Nolan blocks and kicks him in the stomach back.

Nolan is then hit a few times, making him stumble but grabs an area in mid air as May become visible again.

Nolan: Little girl.

May shoots him, but Nolan doesn't barely budge. Like Shadow, he slams May into the ground only to be punched back by Eadwulf. As Nolan looks around, Eadwulf uppercuts him and round houses his chest. Nolan goes in for a spin and converts his sword into his rifle and whacks Eadwulf away. He opens fire at Ember who is charging him, Ember evades but does not evade Nolan's sword swing.

Nolan counters May's attempted strike. May goes on the offensive and takes two slashes at Nolan and then goes for a stab. Nolan blocks all three and punches May in her face. He turns around and blocks one of Eadwulf's punches.

He grabs Eadwulf's wrist and twist it, forcing Eadwulf onto his knees. Before he could kick Eadwulf away, Ember comes up and punches Nolan away. Nolan goes on his knees as Ember lunges at him. Nolan blocks the attack and Ember leaps over and goes on his knees as Nolan slashes at him.

Ember kicks upward but his blocked by Nolan's sword. Nolan pushes Ember off as May lands on Nolan's head, sitting on his shoulders. She forms two fist and hits his ears, making Nolan scream in pain. He backpedals into a wall to get May off of him.

As he makes contact with the wall, he feels May's grasp subside and turns to see an empty crater. A swing kick from below trips Nolan and May emerges and slams her sword to Nolan, who blocks. He then kicks her away and does a hand-spring to get onto his feet. He looks over to see Ember charging him which he blocks.

Nolan: Don't you see it, young one. You and I are not different. We fight for the betterment of the Faunus, so why do we fight one another.

Ember: You and I are nothing alike.

Nolan: Really? We fight for the same reason. What makes us different?

Ember: I'm...NOT...A MURDERER!

He pushes Nolan off of him and kicks him in the face. May and Eadwulf come up and punch Nolan away.

Nolan: Very well.

The two come up to again again to attack him and he blocked May's strike and blocked Eadwulf punched with his forearm. He pushes them both aside and does a split kick to their heads and rolls onto the ground. Ember then activates his semblance and punches Nolan, who blocks it, surprising Ember. Nolan smirks and punches Ember away.

Ember is pushed back and Nolan comes in for another punch which Ember takes, making him soar through the wall of a dorm building. Before Nolan could advance, May ran up in front of him and slashed. Nolan was unable to block and stumbled back. When he regained his composure, Nolan was met with another sword swing by May, which he block. Nolan proceeded to kick her into the ground, forming a small crater.

In the kick, May's glasses fell off and landed on her abdomen. The kick also finished off her aura, leaving her defenseless. Nolan saw this and in one motion, stomped onto May's chest, breaking her glasses and forcing the glass to stab her. As she screamed in pain, Ember ran back up and punched Nolan again, sending him flying.

Ember lets the rage settle in as he continuously beats Nolan with punches, but Nolan seems to block a few and eventually throws Ember into the ground. As he has Ember pinned, he goes for punching him repeatedly in the face, chest and arms. He gets up and stomps on his face as well, draining his aura. Nolan draws his sword and raises it as May slowly walks up to the two's line of sight with Eadwulf who is trying to carry her.

May: (In Terror) EMBER!

Ember looks up to see what Nolan is about to do.

Nolan: Fine, boy! If you will not join, then you will di-

As Nolan is about to finish the sentence, a Giant Nevermore swoops down and grabs him in his talents. Ember slowly sits up to see Nolan being carried away to one of Beacon's small towers. Nolan is screaming for his life as the Nevermore perches itself and throws Nolan into the air, and bits him in half, killing him instantly.

As one half enters the Nevermore, the other, upper torso, lands a couple get from Ember, as his guts spill out and across the courtyard. The Nevermore screeches and flies off, leaving the three alone. Ember simply looks at Nolan's deceased corpse, panting. He turns to see May run over and embrace him into a tackle. Ember hugs back, taking off her hood and petting her ears.

May: Don't scare me like that! Please, don't-

Ember: Sshh. It's ok, Kitten. I'm fine, I'm fine. (He lets her go) You?

May: Ah uh.

Ember: Alright, we need to move. (The two stand up and walk away but May falls to the ground.) May?!

Ember and Eadwulf run back over to May who is struggling and rolling in pain. Ember looks her over and sees the glass in her abdomen.

Ember: Oh no.

Eadwulf: Glass in her abdomen. No aura, she needs medical attention now!

Ember: Ok! (He picks up May bridal style.)

Eadwulf: Go! I'll give you covering fire.

Ember nods and runs off with May as Eadwulf punches a Beowolf in the face and throws knives at another and follows Ember. _________________________________________________________

Scene changes to Isaac cutting away at some Atlesian Knights. He hears screams in a nearby building and peers in to see Roz stabbing an Atlesian soldier.

Isaac: Hello (Roz turns around.) Kitty Cat.

Roz: Isaac Scorch.

Isaac: Surprised?

Roz: From you, yes.

_________________________________________________________

Bazaar and Elsa are still fighting in Beacon as SSMR comes in and assist Elsa. Bazaar signals them all to fall back as more Grimm keeps coming in, overrunning the area. _________________________________________________________

Fred and his group are seen being chased away from the Amphitheater by Atlesian Knights and several large creatures of Grimm, ripping them apart.

Fred: Go! Go!  
_________________________________________________________

Isaac and Roz are still in a stand off. Looking closely at one another.

Isaac: Don't do this, Roz.

Roz: You cannot stop this.

Isaac: But I can stop you. Roz, come back.

Roz: All this time, I thought as you as an ally. But now-

Isaac: Roz?!

Roz: He was right about you(She takes her cloak off), and your family. (Isaac readies his sword, gripping it with two hands.) Such arrogance.

The camera zooms in with a close up on their faces before panning upwards to a bird's eye view of the standoff, before the camera cuts to black.


	11. End of an Era

The opening ends to the darkened hallways of Beacon with flashes of red and pink are illuminated in the darkness. More flashes are shown as Isaac and Roz clash their weapons. After a slash, Roz is thrown into a wall as Isaac kicks her trough it.

Roz and Isaac swing at each other twice and in the second, Isaac is launched through some bookshelves of a library. Roz runs to Isaac who blocks her attack and slashes back at her. He runs up to her and the two lock in position. Roz then generates a piece of quartz as part of her semblance.

Isaac: Aaaarrrhhhh!!!!!  
_________________________________________________________

Fred is standing by the docks, directing civilians to evac. Solomon joins him.

Solomon: My division has already recalled me back to Atlas. SSMR is waiting for me.

Fred: Alright, head out.

Solomon: Freddie?

Fred: Look, just go. Get your team, and save yourselves. I'll wait for mine.

Solomon: Got it. (He walks away and stops in his tracks.) Good luck. (He takes off)

Fred: Same to you.

Leia: Fred!

Fred turns to see Leia, Llew and Ing approach.

Violet: Ing, Llew!

Ing: Hey, sis.

Llew: It is good to see you.

Violet: You too!

Fred: Got everyone?

Leia: Everyone we can. Where're May and Ember?

Violet: And Eadwulf?

Ember: (Screaming) We need medical ship, stat!

The group turns around to see Ember carrying May and Eadwulf walking beside them, struggling and panting.

Fred: Ember!

Leia: May!

The two run up to their partners and walks them over to a medical ship.

Leia: May? (To Ember) What happened?

Ember: (Sharply) Let me put her down. (Ember walks into the med ship as Leia joins her partner.)

Fred: What happened?

Ember: Nolan!

Fred: What? Where?

Ember: Well. Half of him is in that Nevermore, or that one, don't know. (He points to the dorms) And the rest is all over there.

Fred: Oh!

Fred looks up to see Elsa's ship leaving Beacon followed by an eagle.

Fred: Elsa, Bazaar?!...Isaac!

Ember: What?

Fred: Isaac! He's still out there. I gotta get him.

Ember: Not without help.

Fred: I'll manage.

Ember: Will you?

Fred: You just get May to safety and get her patched up. I'll get Isaac.

Violet: Not without me!

Fred: No! Vi-

Violet: Your gonna need help, and I will not take no for an answer! Not while there is a guy out there.

Fred: (Sighs) Gosh... Fine, c'mon!

The two run off back into Beacon to get to Isaac.

Ember: (Yelling) You better be back! (Tears fall from his eyes.) You better be back.

Leia: Ember, we gotta move!

Ember runs back to the airship.   
_________________________________________________________

Roz continues to walk through Beacon, scanning the waste, looking for Isaac. However, she stops and turns and looks up and sees Isaac dropping down at her and pushes her back with his sword. Roz then knocks Isaac into a tree, which he effortlessly cuts down and kicks it towards her, which she jumps, but is then thrown into a wall by Isaac resulting her in crashing through it. Isaac then proceeds to attack her which she uses her semblance to knock him off guard.

Isaac counters with his own semblance and knocks Roz back. The two then lock blades with one another.

Isaac: Roz! Please! Come back to us! To me!

Roz: Never! (The two break apart and go in for two come strikes.)

Isaac: I understand the trails and pain, but you can come back to us!

Roz: I can never go back!

Isaac: Roz! Please!

Roz: The Roz you knew and loved is dead!

Isaac: (Closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and makes a stern face.) Then I will avenge her death!  
_________________________________________________________

Fred and Violet use their semblances to kill off a few Grimm attacking them. Fred runs up and kicks a beowolf away as Violet whacks one with her staff. As the two run past the CCT, the Dragon destroys Ozpin office and several gears land towards them.

Fred: LOOK OUT!

Fred ran over to Violet, grabbed her and shielded her from the falling gears, which landed on them.  
_________________________________________________________

Isaac slashes at Roz again, pinning her down. She forms a quartz shield on her right arms and switches from her left with blocking with her sword to blocking with her shield. Roz then spun around and slashed her sword placing it on the back of Isaac's. Isaac then elbowed her in the chin and moved his blade to slash her again. Rob blocks with her blade while behind the sword.

She swings to his left as Isaac rotated his blade to combat her strike. He kicks her in the stomach, but Roz grabs his ankle with her right and threw him upward. Roz leapt up and lunged at Isaac into the ground. Isaac landed on the ground and formed a crater as Roz came down again. However, Isaac spun around and sent Roz flying into a wall by a single strike. Isaac threw his sword next to Roz's head and Isaac activated his semblance and knocked Roz back to him.

Instead of being caught by Isaac, she activated her semblance and formed two shields and rose some quartz to punch Isaac with the stone as Roz came in to punch Isaac away. Roz charges forward and slashes at Isaac, pushing him back and into another wall. As she goes for another strike, Isaac grabs her wrist and piledrives her into the ground. He does a hand-spring and kicks Roz away as makes a dash for his blade. Roz leaps over and lands in front of him but he uses his semblance to create a pool of lava around him and pushes it towards Roz.

Isaac grabs his sword and slashes at Roz while she was stumbling. Roz quickly blocked and earned a stern expression and back kicked Isaac in his thigh. Isaac hand-springs back and blocks Roz's next strike with his blade on his back. Isaac turned around and the two clashed for one final time.

Isaac: I'm sorry.

Roz: (Sharply) No, your not! Not for anything!

Isaac: I meant for this.

Isaac breaks the strike and does and an upward strike with all of his force and sent Roz flying into the air and throughout the sky and into the city of Vale. Isaac is panting and goes on one knee, tried.

Isaac: (Sadly) I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.   
_________________________________________________________

Violet uses her semblance to levitate the gears off of Fred and herself. Fred softly lowers Violet away from his chest, still holding her.

Violet: You good?

Fred: (Stands up anklets her go) Yeah. (Winces) I'm fine. C'mon. Let's go.

The two run off.

Scene changes to Isaac limping away from the school. Soon, Violet and Fred run around the corner and see Isaac limbing.

Fred: Isaac?!

Fred and Violet run over to him help him up and warp his arms around their shoulders.

Isaac: What are you doing here?

Fred: Saving you! Now come on, let's go!   
_________________________________________________________

Fred, Violet and Isaac are moving slowly through Beacon. As they pass the CCT Tower again, a large white explosion goes off at the top of the tower.

Violet: What the?

The white blast engulfs the trio as the scene turns white.   
_________________________________________________________

Scene turns white. A echo is heard.

Isaac: It's ok. I got you guys, I got you!   
_________________________________________________________

Scene changes to Fred in a bed slowly opening his eyes and moves upward to sit up on the bed. He turns his head to see a maid standing next to him.

Fred: Uhhh?

Lilly: Hello, my name is Lilly Shine. Welcome to the Burns Family Home.

Fred: Burns?

Lilly: Wait here please, I shall fetch Ms. Burns.

Fred: Leia?

Leia, Ember and May come into the doorway.

Leia: (Cheerfully) Fred!

Ember: Boss!

May: Fred! (They all run in and talk over themselves.)

Fred: Alright, alright! (They stop) How long was I out for?

May: About 4 days.

Fred: Well what happened? Where are we? What's-

Ember: Slow down, Boss. Slow down.

Leia: Well, we're at my place. Burns Family Manor, Patch.

Fred: Ok.

May: And according to Isaac-

Fred: Isaac?! Where is he? Is he alright? And what about Violet? Is she-

Ember: Calm down. Violet, (Sighs) Violet is in a coma. And Isaac... Isaac left.

Fred: What?

Leia: He dropped you off and left Vale.

May: No one has seen him since.

Fred gains a sadden look.

Fred: And the school?

May: Gone. Everything. Well...(Takes out the AMER photo, burned and scorched.) Almost.

Fred takes it as some of the background is destroyed and some of the body parts of the team are burnt off, but the faces are still present.

Ember: Sorry, Fred.

The door knocks and the four teammates turn to see a man and woman standing.

Maximillion: Hello. I don't wish to intrude but-

Leia: It's alright, father.

Maximillion: I am Maximillion Burns. This is my wife, Cream. I simply came to check up on you as the staff alerted us to your awakening.

Fred: I'm fine. Thank you for your hospitality.

Maximillion: But of course. If you have anything of concern, alert a staff member. (He walks out.)

Cream: Welcome to Patch. (She leaves with Maximillion.)

Fred: They seem nice.

Leia: Don't let them deceive you.

Fred: Alright. So, where do we stand?

Ember: Well, the CCT is destroyed, Beacon is overrun and we have no real way out of Vale or anyway to contact Mom or Dad.

Fred: Lovely.

Leia: We'll let you rest for a bit. (The three leave the room.)   
_________________________________________________________

FLME are standing in the kitchen of the guest house they are staying at as everyone is in a circle talking with Fred standing the furthest away, contemplating.

Leia: So what are we gonna do?

Ember: Without the CCT, no contact at all within the kingdom. At least until the backup arrays kick in, but it won't be enough to contact Mistral.

Leia: I know that, but what are WE gonna do?

Fred: Go home.

Ember: What?!

Fred: Whoever that woman was, on the announcements. She almost seemed to conduct this whole thing. She said she was from Mistral.

Ember: So? Mistral is the largest kingdom in terms of land area. You really think we'll find a lady there without a good lead?

Fred: She sounded young, I say no older than 20, 21.

Leia: Are you saying, a student did this?

Fred: Willing to believe.

May: Why?

Ember: Mistral and Vale were against one another during the Great War, so maybe it was some for of revenge. So, I guess it's to Haven.

Leia: I'll pack my things and we-

Fred: No!

May: No?

Fred: If Beacon is gone, then so is Team FLME.

Ember: Bull!

Fred: Look, this is my idea. Not an order. She said the situation there was just as bad. I lost my home away from home...and I'll be DAMNED before I let it happen again. You three, your on your own, make your own choices. If you want in, then c'mon let's go. But if not, fine. I'm not gonna hold it against you. You make the choices you want to and I'll make mine. And mine is I'm going to Mistral, find whoever did this and make them pay.

The three look at one another and all nod.

Leia: I'll pack my things and we'll head off.

May: Got any dust rounds?

Leia: Yeah c'mon. (They walk upstairs)

Ember: I'll ready some maps of Mistral and we'll be underway. (He walks past Fred who grabs his wrist.)

Fred: You don't have to do this.

Ember: Fred, your my best friend and brother. Wether you know it or not, I'm with you. Till the end of the line, and beyond. (He raises his arm for a bro-hug as Fred accepts.)

Fred: (While in the hug) How did I end up with a brother like you?

They drop the embrace.

Ember: You made choices. (Ember keeps walking.)

The scene changes to Leia in front of her father at his office.

Leia: I don't see the negative here.

Maximillion: You are leaving our home, your Kingdom at a dire time. If you leave, our image, our company-

Leia: You mean, Grandfather's company.

Maximillion: Your grandfather was a drunk and a fool!

Leia: At least I acknowledge his existence!

Maximillion: Young lady, do you not see the value that you have here. Why must you flee?

Leia: Because, it is the right thing to do, FATHER!

Maximillion: The right thing to do is to remain here, by my side. A way to show Vale that we are still strong and powerful!

Leia: Then I bid thee good luck, Father. (She walks away)

Maximillion: Leia! Leia get back in here this instant!

Leia: (To herself) Your control is broken, old man.   
_________________________________________________________

Outside the Burns Family Manor gates are Team FLME as Leia closes the door behind her.

Fred: We ready?

Ember: Haven is a while's away. It could be a long time.

May: But it will be worth it.

Leia: So, let's get out there.

Fred: Then let's get going.

The four begin to walk away from the road to the Burns Manor. Inside, Maximillion and Cream are standing on a balcony watching them leave. Cream appears to not care while Maximillion is hunched over, looking frustrated.

Cream: Don't worry...she be just fine. Though the Grimm...

Onyx: A smaller more, honest soul... It is true that a small soul can ignite the hearts of the weary. Bring hope, salvation to those who in need the most. In those who have lost so much, but gain more through that attribute everyday. And through those people, a guardian rises and protects... which is why I must tear him to pieces.

As the above is spoken, Team FLME walks through the forrest of and delivers an injured man to Patch's main city. In a hospital bed, Violet Eclairage lies with a breathing apparatus covering her nose and mouth as Ing Pugno sits beside her. Outside the room is Eadwulf and Llew watching on.

Onyx: How does it feel, knowing everything you had done is now lost in time? How does it feel, knowing you sent everyone to their own demise? How does it feel, knowing your efforts and judgements were destroyed? Mankind is a disease, and our judge, our order is the cure. Mankind can become a noticeable threat, but divide them, conquer them and snuffing out their heroes is what will tear them to pieces.

As the above is spoken, Team WIOW is on a ship to Mistral, clearly physically wounded and exhausted. Widow holds her shoulder in pain as the rest attempt to rest. On a different ship, Team SSMR is also suffering the same fate, tired and exhausted as Elsa Inverno stands next to the cockpit, directing the ship's pilot.

Roz Quarzo exits a body of water, wet and defeated as Adam Taurus and his White Fang aim guns at her. Shadow Ombre and Lavender Kristal rush in and save Roz by blocking shots and slashing a bit until the Fang disperse. 

Onyx: Of course they will not realize it at first, as they would cling to their simple soul and your... great defending Guardian.

As the above is spoken, Mason and Evie Ignis are sitting in their home. Evie lowers her scroll and begins sobbing. Mason over looks maps and is making local calls to people. He stops and walks over to comfort his wife. Fred hols up the photo of Team AMER and continues walking.

Onyx: So send your warriors, your heroes, and watch them fall to our feet. And when you send your simple soul and her Guardian, know they will met the same demise as the rest.

As the above is spoken, the scene then shifts revealing an ominous-looking stone stairway lined with dark, purple crystals. The camera pans up revealing a figure in black overlooking a barren wasteland.

Onyx: When your small soul dies and her guardian fails, I hope you lay witness to their destruction and you, Isaac Scorch (He turns to witness his scarred and tattooed face with a similar facial structure of Salem.) will burn.

His eyes glow bright red as he forms an unsatisfactorily look.

Scene cuts to black.  
_________________________________________________________

As FLME walks across Patch, on a small cliffside, Isaac Scorch, Elsa Inverno and Bazaar Hiltzaile stand watching them.

Bazaar: They have a long road ahead of them.

Isaac: Yes.

Elsa: So, what are we to do?

Isaac: Stick to the plan. Let them walk down the path.

Bazaar: It is a dangerous road ahead.

Isaac: I know.

Elsa: So, do we accompany them?

Isaac: Not all of us. Go.

Elsa turns around and walks away and Bazaar jumps off the cliff and turns into an eagle and flies off.

Isaac: Alright, little brother... Let's go home.

Isaac jumps into the air.

Scene cuts to black.


End file.
